The Beauty and the Bastard
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: "She'd heard stories in King's Landing about Roose Bolton's bastard. Each sent a shiver down her spine, and now she was off to marry one of the most feared men in Westeros" What if instead of abusing Sansa, Ramsay actually wanted to help her? What if Sansa used him to her advantage? Post 5x03. Ramsay/Sansa pairing with Ramsay/Myranda. Rated M because...well it's Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**The Beauty and the Bastard**

" **She'd heard stories in King's Landing about Roose Bolton's bastard. Each sent a shiver down her spine, and now she was off to marry one of the most feared men in Westeros"-**

 **What if instead of abusing Sansa, Ramsay actually wanted to help her? What if Sansa used him to her advantage?**

 **As this is a Game of Thrones story please do expect character deaths, sex and of course because this is a story about Ramsay Bolton so expect strong violence.**

 **As always, the characters created in George Martin's Game of Thrones universe and the television show** **are not mine** **, this is simply a story I have created myself because I feel that the Ramsay/Sansa pairing had potential… You know until he raped her…**

 **Enjoy! As always, please leave any feedback in reviews and please try to be kind as I have never written for GOT before.**

…

Ramsay had been told by his father that he would marry Sansa Stark, the oldest heir to Winterfell now that her older brother had been killed and her two younger brothers were nowhere to be found. He had heard that the Stark girl had been promised to the now deceased Joffrey Baratheon and then married off to his dwarf uncle. _She's no doubt hideous_ Ramsay thought, _if even an imp cannot keep her then she must be a retched sight!_ Upon hearing the news of his betrothal, his mind had turned to his lover Myranda, what a fine woman she was. Fiery, brave, fearless. Ramsay thought about how her blood would boil when he told her she would have to share him with a Lady. Ramsay let out a chuckle to himself. She might even murder the girl herself and save him the trouble years down the line. Still, Sansa was a Stark girl, and he would have to show her some sort of respect. At least until they were married. He shuddered at the thought of being married to another Walda Frey type of woman, it was a wonder she hadn't crushed his Father yet.

As the community lined up inside the gates of Winterfell, Ramsay shifted his gaze from the tall wooden gates to Myranda, how fun she was. She noticed his smirk and smirked back at him, completely unaware of his betrothal.

"Open the gates!" One of his Father's men shouted and Ramsay's eyes darted back to the now opening gate. He even took a step closer to his Father and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for his first glance at the beast that was Sansa Stark. When he forced himself to re-open his eyes he noticed a dazzling white horse that screamed royalty, but his eyes were not directed at the horse for long, for the female riding it was much more striking.

A young lady, no older than 19 perched atop the horse. She wore all black to match her hair and her skin was so pale it matched the freshly fallen snow. She looked terrified, as though she was headed towards her execution. _This can't be her_. Ramsay thought. This girl was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes on. No, this couldn't be her. Sansa Stark was a retched maimed whore that no one would bother to look twice at. And besides, Sansa Stark had red hair, this fraud had black. There must have been some mistake at King's Landing, he'd heard about how stupid they were there. But still, he couldn't take his eyes off of her which made him forget his surroundings, and as he edged away from his Father's shadow he bumped into his new Step mother, Fat Walda.

"So sorry Walda!" He quickly apologised for the first time in his life.

"Oh, that's alright Ramsay dear" She smiled back. She always smiled, she never seemed to be unhappy and yet Ramsay could never quite work out why that was the case, but he didn't have time to deliberate on his step mother's happiness right now, his eyes were drawn back towards the beautiful maiden who had now dismounted her horse.

Roose stepped forward and the young lady seemed to glare at him for a moment before she nervously adjusted her hands. Petyr Baelish nudged her forward with his arm.

"Lady Sansa…Welcome" Roose greeted, the introduction confirming Ramsay's wild suspicions. This girl, this marvel of a woman was to be his wife! And he could not hide the smug grin that spread across his face even if all the Gods had willed him to do so. Yet the Lady did not respond to his father, instead it looked as though she would rip his throat out there and then. After what seemed like an eternity, she smiled and curtsied to Roose.

"Lord Bolton" she smiled. Even the sound of her voice transported Ramsay to places he had never been before.

"May I introduce my son" Roose replied as he moved away and Ramsay realised he had but a moment to regain his composure before coming face to face with this woman. His Father stepped to the side, and there was nothing but the cold northern air between them. "Ramsay Bolton" Roose finished.

Ramsay had just enough time to compose a smile as he removed his gloves, exposing himself to her and the harsh elements she had been accustomed to all of her life. Sansa graced Ramsay with a sweet smile, much kinder than the one she had offered his father. Ramsay took this as a good sign.

"It is an honour to meet you" He announced, never taking his eyes from hers, he carefully took her hand in his and placed his lips to the back of her hand. Her skin was icy cold but it contrasted a great deal with his now sweaty skin. How smooth her hands were, it was like touching silk. Nothing like Myranda's, which were hard as she was used to rough work. Sansa retained her smile, as did he, both unaware of the three pairs of eyes belonging to his bed warmers now burning them with their intensely jealous glare.

…..

Sansa gazed out of her window at the scenery and a small smile spread across her face. How she had missed Winterfell. She remembered to when she was younger, and how she would spend hours gazing out of the window at the people below, going about their lives as she watched them from above. This place was her home, but these people were not hers and she knew that she would have to tread carefully around them. She'd heard stories in King's Landing about Roose Bolton's bastard. Each sent a shiver down her spine, and now she was off to marry one of the most feared men in Westeros. She had heard of how he enjoyed inflicting pain on his victims, his favourite method was flaying, something which had always terrified her. She couldn't even bear to imagine how excruciating the pain would be. Yet he didn't seem all that terrifying when she was introduced to him, his palms were sweaty and he seemed to be a little timid. But Sansa wasn't fooled, she had also heard about how he was a master manipulator, and so she would have to manipulate him if she had any chance of keeping her life. But she was scared, she had relied on Petyr Baelish for far too long and she was certain that he would soon abandon her. A knock on the old wooden door pulled her from her thoughts and she turned on her heels to face the door as it opened gently and the head of Ramsay Bolton appeared.

"Lady Sansa, may I come in?" He asked kindly. She nodded and he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. She quickly pulled her dress up higher in an effort to make herself more presentable, the dress that Petyr had dressed her in was far too low for her liking anyway and left little to the imagination. Ramsay noticed and a devilish smirk set across his face, he quickly composed himself when he saw that she did not look amused. "Are you settling in well?" Ramsay asked, one hand behind his back. Sansa noticed and eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes" She replied.

Ramsay looked around the room "My apologies about this room, my Lady. I know it is a bit small…But not to worry you won't be here long. Just until our wedding"

"This room was my sisters. The room may be small but I've always envied the view" Sansa replied.

"Ah yes, it is a lovely view"

Sansa smiled fakely at him. He wasn't here for small talk, and she wasn't particularly interested in a man who's father had murdered her family. She knew that she had promised Petyr that she would act amused, but the realisation that she was betrothed to a traitor made her boil with anger. And the smile that Ramsay had plastered on his face only made her more annoyed. Eventually, the hand behind his back came into view and she could see that he was holding a plate piled high with yellow round cakes.

"I've been told that lemon cakes are your favourite?" He asked. Sansa could feel her mouth watering, she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten a lemon cake. As if on cue, Ramsay walked over and placed the plate on a small table near where she stood. Sansa stared at him. What if its poisoned? She thought. As though he had read her mind, he took one of the cakes and took a bite from it.

"Very good" He exclaimed. "Well…Go on" He motioned to the cakes with his eyes and Sansa obeyed him, quickly selecting one and taking a bite. He was right, they were good. It was delicious. "I can see why you like them so much. I'll have to have lemons shipped in more regularly"

Sansa was confused. He must have an ulterior motive. "Forgive me, my Lord. But did you come here to deliver cake? Or was there something else?" She asked.

He let out a small chuckle. "My Lady, you know me so well. In less than two days we will be husband and wife and forgive me but I thought that perhaps it would be beneficial to get to know each other better?" Sansa was shocked. She had not been prepared for this man. "For example, all I know about you is that you are a Stark, you like lemon cakes and you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

Sansa used all of her power to try not to roll her eyes at him. She had heard Robb and Theon utter the phrase ' _You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen'_ countless times to their many many whores. If Ramsay Bolton thought that she would fall to his feet for that compliment, he would be sorely mistaken.

"And all I know about you is that you enjoy flaying people alive and that your father murdered my brother and mother" She snapped before realising what she had just said. Ramsay didn't seem angry though, instead he smirked at her.

"Fiery too. I like that" He took a step closer to her so that he was inch an inch from her face. "As correct as these facts may be, they are well known facts. I would like to know more interesting facts about you, Sansa Stark" He said, his tone changing from sweet to serious. He smiled at her again before extending his arm. "It's a beautiful afternoon. Not raining or sleeting for once…How about a stroll?"

Sansa looked at him for a moment, taking this opportunity to take his face in. she could not work out whether this man wanted to kill her or fuck her. He was being kind to her now, but so was Joffrey in the beginning and that terrified her. She would sooner die than go through that ordeal again! Yet she decided that in order for her to understand her future husband better, it was a benefit to play along with him, for now at least… and so she took his arm.

 **AN: So this wasn't as interesting a first chapter as I hoped it would be but I promise that the next one will be much more exciting! I really wanted to focus this chapter on laying the foundations for the characters as I've changed them slightly from the show. But please let me know your thoughts and the second chapter should be up today!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Stables

**Chapter Two; The Stables**

 **AN: So I've been thinking about giving these chapters titles now, I hope you enjoy this one its only rather short but I am already working on the next chapter! As always please review if you can because I love reading reviews and hearing your feedback!**

As they walked through the gardens, arm in arm Sansa couldn't help but notice all of the eyes fixed on them. The guards were understandable, it was their job to keep an eye on them to make sure that they were safe, but the servants stared more than the guards. Especially the women. Sansa came to the conclusion that many of these women must have been Ramsay's mistresses at some time or another, yet he did not seem embarrassed, he seemed extremely proud of himself as he chatted away to her about the weather and how winter would soon be upon them. She agreed with him and he asked her questions about the weather in King's Landing. She knew that he truthfully had no interest in the weather and that it was a ploy as he knew that just as people's eyes were watching their every move, their ears would be tuned into every word they spoke.

"My Lady, come I will show you how we keep our horses here. I think you will be most amused by their high living standards" He announced leading her into the nearby stables. Once they were deep within the stables, he let go of her arm and turned to her.

"Are you excited to be married to me?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course" She replied.

He eyed her suspiciously. "But you have been married before…To the Lannister Imp" He laughed a little "Tell me… What was that like?"

"Lord Tyrion was kind. He tried to help me as best he could. Neither of us wanted to be in that situation" She paused for a moment as she tried to compose the anger in her voice and she broke from his gaze to look down at her dress. "Joffrey forced us to marry"

Even with her eyes averted from his gaze, she could tell that he had opened his mouth and uttered 'Ahh'.

"I'm afraid that I never had the pleasure of meeting him. I heard the stories though. He didn't seem to be a kind King-"

"He was a monster!" Sansa blurted out raising her eyes to meet his face again.

"Is that why you and Tyrion murdered him?" He asked in a voice no more than a whisper. Suddenly, Sansa became afraid of Ramsay again. She had forgotten that she was wanted for the death of Joffrey.

"I didn't kill him" Sansa calmly replied "And I don't think that Tyrion did either"

Ramsay let out another chuckle. "It's alright Lady Sansa, I wouldn't blame you even if you did" He moved his lips to her ear. "And to be completely honest, I find that very attractive" He whispered in her ear.

Sansa was stunned. She had not expected that reply, even in the case of Ramsay Bolton. She now wished that Petyr had had given her more information about her betrothed. So he liked murderers. Was he some kind of sadistic War Lord? After all, his Father had murdered her mother and brother **at a wedding**. Yet she decided to go along with him.

"It was satisfying to watch him suffer" She replied as she watched yet another smirk wash over his face.

A few moments of silence passed before Ramsay slowly leaned in to press his lips against hers. At first, she froze, shocked at what he had done. But it was nice, and although her heart was pounding so fast it almost burst out of her chest and her hands became so sweaty that she knew she would have to sneakily wipe them dry on her dress, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ramsay placed a hand up to her cheek, pulling her in closer with his other hand which now rested around her waist. He deepened the kiss by putting his tongue into her mouth. She gasped and he knew that she was not used to being kissed like this. She was pure and innocent which made Ramsay want to tear off her black dress and fuck her then and there, his manhood hardening as it grazed her thigh. But he knew that he would have to wait until their wedding night, so instead he settled for gently biting her lower lip before pulling away and removing his hand from her cheek, still keeping the other around her waist. She opened her eyes to stare up at him with her icy blue eyes. How beautiful they were. He noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked motioning to his cape. He'd even surprised himself. He had never offered a piece of his clothing to a woman. Ever.

She put her hand up to stop him but it fell onto his hard chest. "No…No…It's just I've never been kissed like that before" She replied, her voice almost a whisper. He found himself smiling at her, enjoying her dainty hand pressed to his chest.

"You really are lovely, Sansa Stark" He replied making her smile. That compliment worked, he noted to himself. "Now then, shall we head back and get ready for dinner with my Father?" He asked. He had to remove her from the situation before he lost control. He could not wait for their wedding night, if she shook like that from just a kiss then he was going to make sure that the first time they would lie together he would make it so she wouldn't be able to walk for days. She nodded in agreement with his statement and they began to head towards the exit of the stables, both unaware that above them, Myranda had been watching them, anger burning throughout her body.

 **AN: So I thought I'd keep this chapter short with more to follow tomorrow! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really enjoy reading them! Also, for anyone that's interested I'm currently working on a video to go along with this story so that can act as a visual aid or as just a trailer for the story, it's not quite finished yet but I'm excited to share it with you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3-Reek

**Chapter 3: Reek**

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry I've been so bad uploading over New Year but here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy it! It's still pre-wedding but I really want to set the context for future events, I hope you guys don't mind! Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please give me a review if you get chance, its great to know that people are enjoying it!**

…...

Sansa closed the heavy oak door behind her, throwing her head back against it as she sank down to the the cold floor. She pressed her fingers up to her lips, still feeling his lips pressed against hers…And that thing that he did with his tongue, Sansa was certain that ladies were not supposed to be kissed that way. Her mind raced to the sight of him, he was incredibly handsome, all of the horror stories she had heard about him failed to mention his impressive bone structure. And he was different to Joffrey in pretty much every way. Where Joffrey had been skinny, Ramsay was muscular, Joffrey had fair hair, Ramsay had dark brown and Sansa towered over Joffrey in height yet Ramsay came to be almost the same height as her. ' _Most women don't know what they like until they've tried it'_ Margaery Tyrell's words rang out in her head and Sansa did her best to shake them away. She did not enjoy kissing Ramsay, it was merely a moment of lustful madness. One that would not be happening again. But just as she convinced herself, her thoughts ran back to him. She thought of his hand on her cheek, how he pulled her close to him the way she had seen her Father do to her Mother. But this marriage would be nothing like her parents, they had been in love and Sansa could never love a traitor. His family were monsters and she could not forget that. She had to avenge her family. After all, she was the last surviving Stark and she knew that meant she was important, even if everyone else neglected to see it. She had played the game so well, a weak silly child that everyone underestimated.

She rose to her feet and pulled the door open, as she walked down the hallway she felt eyes glaring and staring at her, but she did not care, no one was brave enough to stop her, and she needed air. She remembered Petyr had told her that she was not to leave her room under any circumstances unless he sent for her, but Sansa had already defied him once today by going with Ramsay so she figured it didn't matter and besides, the room had suddenly become too hot for her and she felt as though she was surrounded by fire.

Before she knew it, she had walked to the courtyard. Luckily, there was no one to be seen, save for a single servant picking out the remaining arrows from the archery stands. The servant didn't seem to notice her presence and so Sansa's thoughts shifted to her brothers, how they would practice their archery skills for hours each day, and how Arya would often try and practice with them. A wave of sadness suddenly fell over Sansa. How she missed them, how she longed for them to still be alive. But she knew that they weren't, she had been told that Bran and Rickon had been murdered by Theon Greyjoy. A boy she trusted with her life. A treachery she would never get over. And how her brother, Robb had been murdered by her future Father-in-law. Sansa sighed loudly, knowing that those days had long since passed. She had even recently given up the hope that her sister was still alive. Her entire family gone, with the exception of her bastard half brother, Jon and she wasn't even convinced that he was still alive anymore.

Sansa felt her eyes fill with tears and she knew that it was time to head back inside. As she turned, she noticed a petite brunette girl standing next to her. The girl said nothing as she eyed Sansa, a smile creeping across her face.

"I like your dress" The girl said. Now it was Sansa's turn to eye the girl up and down. The girl wore a dark dress but with a thick leather jacket and gloves, her hair flowed to almost the same length as Sansa's but she wore a small braid in part of both sides, making her look glamorous in a way. "Who made it for you?" The girl asked with a smile. Sansa was bemused, not one person except for Lord Roose and Ramsay had spoken to her since her arrival.

"Urm…I made it myself" Sansa replied.

"Really? It's remarkable. You have a talent" The girl asked as she eyed Sansa's dress. Sansa was confused.

"Who are you?" Sansa asked.

"I'm Myranda. The kennel masters daughter" the girl responded. Sansa was stunned. In Winterfell, daughters of servants were never permitted to introduce themselves to the ladies, it was seen as incredibly rude. Yet under the Bolton rule, it seemed that rules did not apply. _Brutes_ , Sansa thought to herself. Still, the girl had taken an interest and it would be equally as rude of Sansa to ignore her. Myranda asked many questions about the stitching and who had taught her. When Sansa replied it was her mother, Myranda lowered her head as though she had been scolded and quickly apologised to Sansa, when she accepted the apology the girl continued, saying that at least Sansa would have something to remember her mother by now.

"I'd rather have a mother" Sansa snapped, no longer caring for her rudeness. This girl was clearly a fool.

"I know, its not the same. Still its good to remember, remember the way things were" Myranda replied. Sansa eyed her suspiciously. Why was this girl talking to her about family when Sansa was certain she had come from the Bolton household, her house murdered her mother and yet here this girl was, talking about the Red Wedding as though it was a terrible accident. "And besides, you don't just have a dress to remember your family by anymore, there's plenty of other things now your back at Winterfell, like the servants" Myranda replied with another smile.

"I haven't seen any servants I recognise whilst I've been here" Sansa shot back at Myranda, who let out a light chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure you'll recognise at least one" Myranda smirked as she turned her attention to the figure at the archery stand. "Reek! Come here!" She called. At the sound of her voice, the figure began to tremble and moved away from the boards. "Now, Reek! If you don't obey me your master will not be pleased. He won't even let you sleep in the kennels anymore, you'll have to sleep outside" She called and Sansa noted how she was still smiling, even after threatening this man.

Slowly, the man turned around and stumbled his way over to the women. Sansa noted that he had a limp and that he kept his head firmly looking to the floor. His hair was almost to his shoulders and matted and Sansa could tell that he had not bathed for weeks before she even smelt him, when she did encounter his odour, she wished that she hadn't. The arrows he clutched in his hand were shaking so uncontrollably that Sansa was convinced he was going to drop them. _This poor man_ , she thought to herself.

"Well, Reek. Are you not going to say hello to Lady Sansa?" Myranda asked. Slowly, the man raised his head and Sansa gasped when she saw who it was.

"Theon!" Sansa managed to get out as she had to steady herself from falling over in shock.

"L-Lady S-S-S-Sansa" Theon replied in a voice that was barely audible. He put his head back down again, as though he was scolding himself. "Y-you shouldn't be here. M-master will be much displeased if he finds out you are here. You must L-leave now" Theon mumbled.

Sansa was stunned, when she reached out for him, he flinched away from her.

"Theon" She whispered back, like an adult talking to a scared child.

"Not Theon, Reek. My lady. My name is Reek" Theon replied. Sansa snapped her glare towards Myranda, who's smile had somehow grown even more.

...…

Ramsay smiled at the last dog in his pen as it ripped its way through its dinner. How fond he was of his hounds, so loyal. And to think, it had been a long time since he'd taken them on a hunt and he could tell that they were getting restless. Loyal, but restless.

Just as he was about to leave to go and fetch Reek from his duties, he spotted Myranda walk straight over to him. She gave him a devilish grin and whilst he would normally throw her against the wall and have his way with her then and there, today he couldn't be less interested.

"Hello" She said pulling playfully on the strings hanging from his shirt. He pushed her hands away.

"Not today, Myranda I'm going to be late for dinner with my father"

she took a step away from him. Anger boiling up inside her.

"Is this because of that Stark whore?" She shouted before her voice turned to a whisper. "I saw you looking at her"

Ramsay sighed. He had hoped that this conversation would have at least waited until after his wedding.

"I'm going to marry her. That will involve looking at her from time to time" He replied sarcastically. Myranda almost seemed to roll her eyes at him, and it was all he could do not to slap her for it. She gave out a large exhale of breath.

"I saw you with her…In the stables!" She shot back at him. "I saw you kiss her!"

"She is to be my wife, I'm expected to kiss her"

"You're not married yet!" She cried. Now it was Ramsay's turn to roll his eyes at her. He'd had quite enough of her jealously recently. "You said you would marry me" She added. Ramsay sighed again as he leaned in close to her.

"That was when I was a Snow. Now I'm a Bolton-"

"Do you love her?" She asked cutting him off. He eyed her carefully. "You've never kissed me that way"

This comment tickled Ramsay. She was acting more jealous than usual. "Are you jealous, Myranda?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shouted. "I am! After everything I've done for you, she walks in and gets my life and it's not fair! I've waited since I was eleven years old to be your wife!" Myranda scolded. Ramsay rolled his eyes at her again.

"You're starting to bore me, Myranda. Do you remember what happens to those girls who bore me?" He asked staring straight into her eyes. Normally this threat would stop her, but not today, she seemed hell bent on getting her words out.

"I'll never bore you" She replied quickly as her hands found his pants, changing the subject. "I can give you what you want, I can give you a son"

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his.

"When are you going to get it? A son of _yours_ means nothing to me. A marriage to _you_ means nothing. You're the kennel master's daughter for Gods sake!" He exclaimed. This angered Myranda even more and she quickly squirmed out of his grasp and raised her hand to his face, but before she could strike him, he tightly grabbed her wrist.

"Do that again and I will take you to the dungeons and tear that pretty skin from your body" He threatened, this made Myranda erupt into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"There he is" She laughed. "The _**real**_ Ramsay Bolton, that didn't take long did it? She'll see through your kind Lord act soon enough…See what you did to Theon Greyjoy"

Ramsay let go of her arm only to replace his grip to her throat.

"Well she won't find out then will she?" He replied, his eyes burning with anger. Normally when they would play their games he enjoyed them, but today it was taking all his power not to smash her head off of the stone wall he now had her pinned to. Myranda still laughed, even though he was cutting off her air supply.

"Too late…She already knows" She gasped. In the shock of the words she'd just uttered, he released his grip on her long enough for her to catch her breath. "Do you think she'll be able to stomach you after seeing that? She'll think you're a monster!"

Ramsay's grip on her throat had completely ceased as the realisation of what she had just said sunk in. Sansa had seen Reek…

…

Ramsay stormed through the grounds of Winterfell searching for Reek, stopping every person and demanding to know if they knew his whereabouts, he eventually found him near the well. Reek's eyes watered when he saw his master approach him.

"Master I'm sorry-I I didn't mean too-I-I" Reek began to mumble as Ramsay grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the castle and into an empty room.

"How did she come to find you?!" Ramsay roared.

"She-she saw me…I-I don't know how. I was collecting the a-a-arrows and she-she saw me. I'm s-sorry master"

"And what was she doing in the courtyard?!" Ramsay demanded.

"She was with…With M-My-Myranda. She called me over" Reek replied as he began to shake uncontrollably.

Ramsay felt anger boil inside of him. It was Myranda who had showed Sansa. This was by far the worst thing she could ever do to him, and she knew that. Ramsay hadn't given the initial meeting between Sansa and Reek much thought, but he knew that he would have to prevent it for as long as humanly possible. His mind darted to Sansa, now she knew what he was capable of. Myranda was right, she would think of him as a monster. He had to find her and explain why he had done this to a boy she grew up with and yet he didn't even understand it himself. He enjoyed torturing people, it was fun to him. He knew it was not normal but it made people fear him and he liked that. He liked to have control.

"I'm sorry master-I-I was looking for you to tell you-" Reek stumbled, tears threatening to spill. Ramsay looked at his toy. He had an idea.

"Reek, how would you like to serve at dinner tonight?" He asked. Reek looked shocked but still nodded his head.

"I would like that very much, master"

Ramsay patted Reeks shoulder carefully.

"But there is something that you need to do for me, Reek. You must go along with everything I say"

...….

Sansa sat as far away from Ramsay as was humanly possible at the dinner table. He had hoped to catch her before the meal began but he was late as he had to change from his day clothes. When he walked into the dining room she avoided his eye contact like her life depended on it. He had planned to kiss her on her cheek but since she moved her chair even further away from him as he approached her, he decided not to. His Father scolded him for being late but his Father was the least of his concerns right now. He had to speak to her.

All throughout dinner Ramsay waited for his moment, but every time he would edge closer to her, Sansa would ask Roose or Walda a question or give them a compliment. He knew that she was doing it to purposely avoid speaking to him. Luckily, he was willing to wait for once and whilst Roose's attention was directed at Walda for a moment, Ramsay turned his head to Sansa.

"My Lady, if I could just have a moment of your time after dinner-" He began but she cut him off.

"I'm afraid it will have to wait. I'm weary enough from my travels and I must go straight to bed" She lied which caught Roose's attention.

"Ramsay, leave the girl be. I know you are clearly smitten with her but the two of you aren't even married yet and already there is talk of your antics between the servants" Roose scolded before taking a sip of his wine. Sansa looked at Roose as her hands fidgeted in her lap. He quickly noticed that every time she fidgeted with her hands she was nervous, a tell-tale trait he noted. Ramsay stayed silent while he thought of a lie to tell his Father who looked incredibly displeased about the rumours he had heard. No doubt rumours were rife in the castle after servants had seen them venture into the stables together. Sansa seemed embarrassed now.

"Well I think it's brilliant that they're getting on so well! Young love really is a beautiful thing" Walda announced. Sansa shot her a fake smile but the one Ramsay had was more believable.

"What a kind thing to say, thank you Mother" Ramsay thanked before an idea hit him, he would introduce Reek now. He had wanted to do it during desert but now seemed as good a time as any and so he raised his cup. "I'd like to propose a toast" He announced getting to his feet. Sansa eyed him suspiciously but she knew that he had done this so she would be forced to listen to him. "My Lady. I propose a toast to our wedding. May the North come together to celebrate our marriage and may our happiness spread from Moat Cailin to the Last Heart" He stopped to smile at his bride to be, who looked more unimpressed than she was when he began. Still, he continued hoping that the next part of his toast would work in his favour. "I cannot wait to have the honour of being your husband and I hope that your love will help to guide me in making the right decisions as I have made many wrong ones in the past" he announced looking her straight in the eyes. She was forced to look back and he thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face before it vanished. That will do, he thought to himself.

"To your wedding" Roose chimed in and they all drank. Ramsay, realising that the first part of his plan had now been executed, decided it was time for part two.

"We appear to be out of wine" He announced innocently. "More wine please!"

On cue, the door opened and Reek walked in, carrying a fresh jug. Ramsay silently thanked the Gods that Reek had stuck to his part of the plan. Sansa averted his gaze the second she saw him, but she had acknowledged him and that was all Ramsay needed. "I heard you two had been reacquainted" He added not taking his eyes off of Sansa for a second. He was watching her every move, trying to work out if she was still furious at Reek for what she believed he had done. He hadn't wanted to lie to her but he saw no reason to tell her the truth at this stage. She believed her brothers were dead, and they almost certainly were, even if his father believed otherwise. "Are you still angry at him… for what he did?" He asked just to make sure. She looked back at him with furious eyes. He took that as a yes.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded. Now Ramsay wasn't so sure her angry eyes were directed at Reek. He took a sip of his wine before he executed the next part of his plan.

"The North remembers, my lady. And so when I learned of the news, I punished him for it. He's not Theon Greyjoy anymore" He didn't know what else to do at this stage, and he had heard that grand romantic gestures were what ladies liked. He hoped that this constituted as a romantic gesture because he didn't know what else to do if this failed.

"I wanted to avenge your brothers, my lady. What he did to them was so cruel, forgive me but I wanted to see justice"

"Then why not kill him?" She asked. Ramsay smirked at his bride to be, she really was fiery.

"Because he has his uses. He is my personal servant now, and he'll be yours too when we marry. And he's the best servant there is, very very loyal" Ramsay replied with a smile. "Aren't you Reek?"

Reek faced Sansa and a terrified smile appeared across his lips. "Yes master" He agreed.

"Wonderful! And Reek, do you have something that you wanted to say to Sansa?" Ramsay asked. His plan was paying off perfectly, against the odds he had managed to look like the Northern hero, getting revenge on his future wife's behalf. She may have been angry at him now, but she would grow to thank him, he knew that she would.

"I-I-I'm so sorry for what I did to your brothers, Sansa-L-Lady Sansa"

"Reek, remember what I told you, an apology doesn't mean anything unless you look the person in the eyes" Ramsay scolded and Reek raised his head to look at Sansa directly.

"I'm sorry that I-I… That I m-mu-murdered your brothers, Lady Sansa" Reek replied. Ramsay smiled at Reek then at Sansa who looked back at him, her eyes less harsh. She was still confused, but she was less scared now than she was earlier, and for now, that would have to do. Ramsay took a celebratory sip of wine as he congratulated himself, he had out manoeuvred Myranda and he had rather enjoyed the challenge that she had set him, and so he decided that he was going to allow her to live. For now, at least.

...…

 **AN: So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really wanted to show some Sansa/Myranda interaction before the wedding to really show how jealous Myranda is and I hope you guys enjoyed it! How do you think Sansa feels about Theon/Reek? And about Ramsay? Let me know if you get chance! -Beth**


	4. Chapter 4-The Wedding

**Chapter 4- The Wedding**

 **AN: Hey guys! I know that I haven't been updating as much as I would like to but I've really struggled with this chapter for some reason (I don't really know why but I've found myself to keep re-reading it and completely changing parts!) But here's the finished version and I'm already working on the next chapter as well as putting the finishing touches to my video which I'm super excited to show you!**

 **I also wanted to take this time to express to you how nice you guys all are and how much your reviews/favourites/subscriptions are really inspiring me so thank you so much for them, I really appreciate it!**

 **...**

Sansa stirred in her bed as she gently awoke from a dreamless sleep, she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight creep in through the window and onto her bed. The sun was incredibly bright which meant only one thing. Snow. Sansa smiled as she climbed out of her bed and made her way over to the window to confirm her suspicions. She loved the snow.

She then turned her attention to something else white, her wedding dress that hung from her wardrobe door. She carefully took an embroidered sleeve in her hand and fingered the material, it was a beautiful dress. She wondered who had made it, who's instructions the seamstress had taken. She laughed a little at the style of it, it was perfect, innocent and Cersi's nickname for her came to mind; 'Little Dove'. She really would look like an angelic dove. It was a wedding dress that she had always dreamed of, so beautiful, so different from her one in King's Landing. This one had a high neck and covered her breasts with intricate stitching and lace that would make it complicated for Ramsay to get at. Her mind switched to Ramsay, she would marry him today and after that, she would be his property. And that meant that he could do what he liked with her. Yesterday he had been distant with her, only accompanying her for meals. Not like he had the previous day, when he took her to the stables, when she learned about what he had done to Theon. Sansa still couldn't make her mind up about Ramsay, she didn't trust him, but she felt as though he would protect her more fiercely than her previous love interests had done and for now, that would have to suffice.

As she walked down the hallway to the dining room, she passed the great hall where dozens of servants were making preparations for the wedding feast later that evening. She noticed several girls laying out white roses on the tables, her favourite flowers and she heard another male servant say something about how they would need more lemon cakes, making her begin to wonder who it was that had taken the time to select her favourite things. Her stomach growled and she decided that it was best to move on from the great hall.

As she entered the dining room, she noticed that no one else was sitting down. A blonde servant girl walked over to Sansa and smiled at her.

"Good morning, my Lady" The girl beamed.

"Where is everyone?" Sansa asked.

"Lord Bolton is meeting with Lord Karstark, Lady Walda is resting and Lord Ramsay has decided to take his breakfast in his room this morning" The girl replied. Sansa offered her a smile back, this girl seemed friendly, and Sansa briefly wondered if she was one of Ramsay's mistresses.

Sansa walked over to the table and sat down quietly, eyeing the fruit bowl. What a sorry sight it was. The fruit bowls in King's Landing were piled high with apples, raspberries, plums and cherries whereas the Winterfell fruit bowl that she now looked at contained two unappealing apples, she selected the nicest of the two and played with it in her hands.

Sansa heard another pair of footsteps enter the dining hall and whipped her head around to see Myranda approaching the servant girl.

"You can go now, Juliana. I'll finish serving Lady Sansa" Myranda announced. The girl looked terrified of Myranda but she nodded her head softly.

"As you wish" Juliana replied.

"No!" Sansa called out to the girls, who had both turned their heads to face her. Sansa stood from the table and tossed the apple she was clutching back into the fruit bowl.

"I've lost my appetite" she added as she walked over to them, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Myranda's sickly sweet smile.

"My Lady, you have a big day ahead of you, you will need your strength-" Myranda began.

"I will not be putting anything into my mouth that you serve me" Sansa replied bitterly as she turned to Juliana. "Go and draw me a bath"

Juliana nodded and quickly scurried away, leaving Sansa and Myranda alone.

"My Lady, if I have done anything to offend you I-" Sansa rolled her eyes at her and Myranda paused. "I want us to get along with each other. I think we could be friends"

"Friends?" Sansa laughed.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you it's just that I-I was so taken in by your beauty, I let it cloud my judgement. I should never have introduced you to Reek, I thought that it would help you see" Myranda announced as she nervously adjusted the sleeves on her dress.

"See what?" Sansa asked confused.

"What he's really like" Myranda responded in a voice just above a whisper before she walked over to the dining table and began clearing the cutlery away. "In order to keep Ramsay you have to make sure he's not bored, and Ramsay gets bored very easily…And you don't want to end up like…Well like the others" she added. She heard Sansa's footsteps follow her.

"What others?"

"I shouldn't gossip" Myranda replied as she turned to Sansa. "Forget I ever said anything actually"

"What others?" Sansa demanded grabbing Myranda's arm. Myranda looked at Sansa with daggers in her eyes before she sighed.

"Well…lets see there was Keira, the Blacksmith's daughter and she liked to talk…a lot… and Ramsay grew tired of that. He likes his girls quiet but not too quiet. You have to find a happy medium… then there was Violet, she was gorgeous, very very pretty, but she got pregnant, and well that was boring" Myranda replied in a soothing voice. Sansa winced at the words that she had just said, at the thought of Ramsay killing someone because of his own actions. Myranda laughed a little before she continued "Of course, I'm sure any children you and Ramsay have will be well cared for… And besides, your children will be the heirs to Winterfell. How exciting it must be to know that you will build a-oh now what did Ramsay call it again? Oh that was it! A dynasty!" Myranda smirked as she saw the colour drain from Sansa's face.

"Yes" Sansa whispered as she suddenly remembered what was expected of her, she would have to give him heirs, that was the only reason that she was here.

"And I can't forget Tansy!" Myranda said pulling Sansa from her thoughts. "She was like you, sweet and tall and she had the most perfect figure… But of course, sweet girls get a bit…dull after a while don't they? Ramsay let me go with him on that hunt-"

"Hunt?" Sansa asked.

"Hmm… have you ever seen a body after the dogs have been at it? Not so pretty" Myranda smirked. She had wanted to make Sansa uneasy about her husband-to-be, and she had succeeded, Sansa no longer looked brave, instead she looked ill, Sansa smoothed her hands over her dress before looking back at Myranda.

"Tell me, Myranda. How long have you been in love with him?" Sansa boldly asked, she had managed to regain her composure and she was not going to allow this peasant girl to outsmart her. Myranda's smile fell from her face and she looked stunned, no one had ever stood up to her before, Sansa could tell. "And now I've come along and ruined it you think you can scare me? I'm Sansa Stark and I saw my Father beheaded in front of me, men slaughtered, my Aunt fall to her death and I lived with Joffrey Baratheon who was far worse than any stories you will ever hear about him" Sansa replied as she noticed Myranda shift away from her, as though she was intimidated. Good, Sansa thought. "You can't frighten me with stories of Ramsay Bolton because I've seen worse"

"I was just trying to warn you, my lady" Myranda replied sheepishly. Sansa turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Myranda stunned.

...

Sansa played with her hair in the mirror, putting the final pin in, she stood back and admired its natural colour again. She had enjoyed her time as a brunette but she smiled when Juliana had washed the last drop of dye out of it. She decided that she liked this girl, and that she would ask Ramsay if she could be her personal handmaiden. Plus, the girl did not lie to her and when Sansa asked her a question, she would answer immediately without hesitation. Because of this, Sansa had learned a great deal about her future husband, such as the fact that he liked redheads and that he was fierce in battle. Sansa also liked the way the girl made her at ease, something that she had not had the luxury of since she had returned home, yet she could tell that Juliana wouldn't reveal too much about the Bolton's, most likely for fear that Sansa would be scared of her her new husband, or that she would tell Ramsay what Juliana had told her and she would be punished, that was the problem with the Bolton's ruling Winterfell, everyone seemed to be scared to talk too much. However, everything that Juliana said to her, Sansa remembered. She had not forgotten what she had learned in King's Landing which was to always listen carefully to what other people said, knowing what to pick out and use for her own personal gain.

She played nervously with her hands as she tried to get rid of the sweat from them, she quickly wiped them on her gown and regretted declining the wine that was offered to her earlier in the night, how that would have gone down a treat now. It certainly would have done wonders for her nerves. In under an hour she was to be a married woman, a Bolton. And she was terrified. What if Ramsay had just been putting on an act and once they were married he would turn into a savage?

The loud knock on the door sent shivers down her spine as she sucked in a deep breath.

...

Ramsay smiled to himself as he stood under the Weirwood tree branches on the freshly fallen snow as he looked at the flickering glow of the lanterns that had been placed down the aisle. He felt Myranda's eyes boring into him, but he chose to ignore her, she had been foolish to come to the wedding, she knew what she was letting herself in for. She had become foolish since Sansa's arrival, and it was beginning to irritate him. He felt his Father's presence at the side of him and so he turned to face him, offering him a small smile, Roose ignored him and instead looked straight ahead into the night.

"Now you listen to me, Ramsay. Sansa is not your play thing, she is your wife and more importantly, she is Ned Stark's daughter. You already know how fast word travels around this castle and every good Northern Lord is staying in the castle tonight so I want to hear that you have not mistreated her until they leave" Roose said in a calm whisper as he looked ahead but Ramsay could tell that he meant every word of it. Surprisingly, Ramsay hadn't actually planned on tormenting Sansa, he had no interest in doing so, and it confused him. Maybe it was because he knew she had already suffered her fair share of pain in King's Landing and nothing that he could do would be a shock to her anymore. That's the reason that he chose to believe anyway.

"I swore to Lord Baelish that I would not harm her, I am a man of my word, Father" Ramsay replied in the same tone his Father had.

"You're a Bolton, your word means as much as a clear day to a blind man" Roose replied sharply.

Ramsay was thinking of a sharp reply when he stopped thinking and froze. His mind and his eyes had been captured by something stunning. At the end of the aisle, Sansa appeared in her bridal gown and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He had seen countless pretty women in wedding dresses over the years, but none of them could hold a candle to the beauty Sansa was. He didn't know whether it was her true red Tully hair that contrasted with the purity of the white dress, or if it was the way she walked towards him, purposely not holding onto Reek's arm in direct defiance, but whatever it was, it was igniting a fire deep with him and he had to control his instinct to rip that dress off and take her right then and there. He sucked in a quick deep breath as she approached him, her feet crunching through the snow. She stopped just a few feet away from him, just out of his reach. She had done it just to tease him, he knew it.

"Who comes before the Old God's this night?" Roose asked as he stepped forward to meet Sansa and Reek.

Ramsay couldn't help but avert his eyes from his bride to Reek, he barely recognised his servant, he had bathed and even brushed his hair and he looked all the better for it, his tattered rags Ramsay was used to seeing him in everyday were now replaced by a long black cotton jacket and a decadent cloak with embroidered black flowers. He hadn't known that Reek was escorting her down the aisle, but at least he looked more like the Lord he once had been for her, to remind her of home… If she could ignore the fact that he had murdered her brothers, or so she still believed he did.

"Sansa, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true born and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the Gods…Who comes to claim her?" Reek announced and Ramsay could commend him for how eloquently he had said it, without one stutter. Roose must have put the fear of the Gods into him, Ramsay thought before his attention was directed back to Sansa, beautiful and innocent Sansa. At least that's what she wanted people to think, but Ramsay knew that there was a darkness inside of her just begging to be released, and he would be the one to release it. He stepped forward and she looked up from the snow covered floor to meet her gaze with his.

"Ramsay of House Bolton" Ramsay announced in the most regal tone he could manage. In the corner of his eye, he saw Myranda wince at his words, but she was no longer his concern. "Heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell…Who gives her?" He asked turning to Reek who seemed afraid again in his master's presence.

"T-Theon of House Greyjoy. Who-Who was her Father's ward" Reek managed out with a stumble as he kept his eyes firmly on the floor for fear of what Ramsay may do to him, but Ramsay would have no time for his servant tonight. Ramsay noticed that Sansa visibly rolled her eyes at Reek as he spoke, obviously annoyed that he had dared to say that he had known the Starks, which made Ramsay smirk. One thing that he had learned from Sansa Stark, once it had become public knowledge that you had wronged her, she would not be gracious towards you.

"Lady Sansa, do you take this man?" Roose asked and Sansa eyed him suspiciously before she took a deep breath and met Ramsay's gaze.

"I take this man" She announced in a sweet voice as she took a step to meet her betrothed.

Ramsay had a smug grin pinned across his face that made her both excited and nervous all at the same time.

He was unpredictable, and yet she found herself drawn to him, and while she wasn't exactly happy, she was certainly a lot more contempt than she had been for a very long time, maybe even since her Father had been killed. She blamed Winterfell for the source of her contentment, not her husband's presence.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" Roose announced, pulling Sansa from her thoughts and back to reality. She stared at Ramsay as he smiled and began to remove his robe. Sansa froze as she remembered the horror of the last time this had happened, how Joffrey had stolen Tyrion's steps and embarrassed them both when she had to kneel just so that he could cloak her. She had become so lost in thought again that she did not realise Ramsay had removed his cloak and held it in his arms waiting for her until he spoke.

"Sansa" He whispered as he motioned to his cloak. Sansa gasped slightly.

"My goodness, my Lord I'm so sorry!" She apologised when she realised that everyone was staring at her in awe, even Ramsay looked confused by her pause. She quickly unfastened the clip on her pelt and handed it to Theon.

"Someone's nervous" Roose whispered and everyone laughed gently before she quickly turned so that he could cloak her. Whoever had designed the cloak had done so well, and from the front, it was not even clear that the cloak was a Bolton's, only the back, which displayed their sigil was a giveaway, Sansa was pleased at this, as it meant she did not have to see it, and she would simply pretend it was a normal black cloak. She turned back to Ramsay and flashed him a quick smile as he took her dainty hand in his.

"My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of Ramsay of House Bolton and Sansa of House Stark. Let it be known from this day that they are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder…In the sight of the Old Gods, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." Roose added as Sansa and Ramsay looked from their hands and to each other.

"Look upon each other and say the words" Roose continued as Ramsay and Sansa turned to face each other. Sansa knew that the ceremony should be over by now, and she had no idea why Roose would be using vows from the Faith of the Seven, but she decided that she would go along with it, after all she had given up on religion a long time ago so she didn't see the harm it would do her.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger... I am yours and you are mine. From this day, until the end of my days," She announced perfectly. Ramsay matched her words and she was surprised by how well he had recited them too. She noticed that Ramsay still had hold of her hand and she was thankful that he did, as she suddenly felt incredibly faint. He smiled at her before he let go of her hand, only to place his other hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. A snowflake fell and landed on her cheek, and Ramsay brought his free hand up to brush it away affectionately.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," He said in a voice no louder than a whisper as he leaned in to her and pressed his lips against hers gently. The kiss was caring and not nearly as passionate as the one that they had shared in the stables but Sansa was grateful for that as she assumed that this was the real way ladies were supposed be kissed by their lords, at least in public.

...

The wedding feast was magnificent, just as she had remembered wedding feasts from her childhood. There was enough food and wine to feed up to three times the amount of people that were in attendance and Sansa felt her guard slip with every glass of wine she drank. She had decided that she did like wine after all, although she was still divided on the opinion of her husband. She knew that he had an evil side, one which hunted down women for his own amusement and abused Theon Greyjoy, but he was kind to her, and she didn't know whether having a ruthless husband was a good thing, he wasn't scared of battle and he had sworn vows that he would never hurt her and he did seem rather taken with her, but Sansa didn't completely trust him, after all, he was a Bolton. They were not to be trusted. But he would do as a companion and Sansa realised that she could potentially learn things from him, and so she smiled at her new husband as he rested his hand on hers occasionally and grinned at her. Even if it was an act, everyone seemed to be buying it. Even Sansa was to some degree. She looked at Theon as he stood in the corner of the room, even he seemed to be enjoying himself. Ramsay turned to her.

"Are you having fun my dear wife?" He asked her. She smiled at him.

"I am"

"Excellent" he took a swig from his glass and pressed his lips close to her ear.

"You will be having even more fun this evening when were alone" He whispered as his hand trailed onto her thigh and lightly brushed in between her legs. Sansa gasped and tried her hardest not to blush, which made Ramsay chuckle.

At that moment, Myranda approached the table and began to refill Ramsay's cup.

"Congratulations, My Lord. My Lady" Myranda smiled as she moved to refill Sansa's glass. Sansa placed her hand over the glass just in time to stop her.

"No thank you" Sansa replied in a fakely sweet voice as she gave Myranda the sternest look possible. Ramsay smirked at his bride, she was feisty and he loved it.

"My lady, would you like to retire to our bed chamber? You've had an awfully long day" Ramsay asked purposely in the presence of Myranda, he enjoyed the way her grip on the wine jug tightened as she straightened her back. Myranda was despising every second of tonight, and Ramsay was delighted by it, finally being able to exact his revenge for her introducing Sansa and Reek. Sansa nodded her head, she was having fun but Myranda lurking around now made her uneasy.

Ramsay turned to Roose and whispered in his ear, Roose looked at his son, perplexed that his son would want to leave his own wedding party rather early, there hadn't even been talk of the bedding yet but when he raised the issue, his son quickly shook his head.

"There will be no bedding ceremony, Father. I want her all to myself" Ramsay replied quickly. Sansa silently thanked the gods, she knew that the ceremony was tradition, but that did not mean that she wanted it to happen, she had always thought it was an outdated tradition anyway.

Roose stood from his chair and gave a final toast before the newly married couple could leave and as Sansa stood, she felt light headed, her extremely tight corset not exactly helping matters. She convinced herself it was the three jugs of wine that she and Ramsay had indulged in.

As they walked to their new bedchamber, Sansa's light-headedness grew. She convinced herself again that it was due to the wine that was making her feel uneasy, not the fact that she was about to lose her virginity to a barbarian who she actually didn't mind the company of, not that she enjoyed his company, but she did feel as though he was a gentleman in her presence and he had played by the rules, so far. She had known what he wanted to do to her in the stables, yet he had refrained and for that she thanked him. However, she knew that he would not show the same control this evening.

Theon followed closely behind and Sansa could feel his eyes on her. Watching her and Ramsay's every move whenever he could. She had no idea why Roose had instructed Theon and two additional guards to accompany them to their bedchamber, but she guessed that it was so the guards would report back everything they had heard the newly married couple talk about. The silence between the group was incredibly awkward and she could tell that even Ramsay was annoyed about their entourage.

"Well, here we are. Our bedroom" Ramsay announced stopping suddenly in front of a large oak door as he quickly dismissed the two guards.

Sansa noticed that it Robb's old room. She had always been envious of his room as it was warm and had an excellent view. Sansa smiled at Ramsay.

"What a lovely room" She replied. Ramsay moved out of the way and Theon opened the door gently.

Sansa was immediately struck by the warmth and the sound of the crackling fire. As she stepped inside she saw dozens of candles delicately placed, way more than necessary but Sansa had guessed Ramsay as a bit of an eccentric, but the room did look delightfully inviting, even the fur on the bed looked cosy. She stood for a moment gazing at it. This is where I will become a woman, she thought as she turned to look at Ramsay, who had a large smile across his face as he looked at her with his hands behind his back.

"Are you pleased, my Lady?" He asked her and for the first time in a long time, she was pleased. He really had done his best to be romantic. It was more than she had expected. She had expected a mattress on the floor for some reason with only one candle. She had underestimated him. She nodded her head at him and played with her hands. He noticed her hand movements and so she immediately stopped. "Good. I want you to be happy" He added before strolling into the middle of the room, his hands still behind his back. He stopped a few feet in front of her and looked her up and down with his eyes and Sansa suddenly became afraid of him again. It was as though he had changed, he had a different look in his eyes. A look of annoyance. Sansa's mind ran frantically through her conversation with Myranda. ' _You mustn't let him get bored of you_ ' the girls whiny voice rang in a loop in Sansa's head.

"My Father said you're still a virgin?" He asked breaking Myranda's voice in her head. Sansa was surprised as to why he had asked her this now, in the presence of Theon yet he had never broached the subject before, even when they had discussed both Tyrion and Joffrey. She looked nervously towards Theon, who purposely averted her eyes.

"Yes" She answered in a voice no higher than a mumble.

"Why?" He asked as he paced towards her. "Why are you still a virgin? Afraid of Dwarves?" He asked with a small laugh. Sansa now grew even more frightened of her husband.

"Lord Tyrion was kind, he was gentle. He never touched me" She answered back.

Ramsay was confused. His Father had told him that she was a virgin last night, and he was confused as to how she could be even though she had been married before. He suspected that she was lying to him. And he hated liars, he had to make sure that she knew this, but being kind was something that Ramsay was only just now learning. But he noticed that her body language towards him had changed, she seemed scared. Now it was Ramsay that was perplexed. In the stables, he was convinced that he wanted him to touch her, when he kissed her she didn't shy away and just earlier at the feast she had danced with him and allowed him to touch her under the table. During not one of these occasions did she protest him touching her, so why had she gone so shy now? Was it all the wine? Or was it all just an act? Just a lie.

"You're not lying to me?" He asked her, his tone of voice changing as he tried to read the expression on her face. She was genuinely scared of him. Women were so confusing at times. Sansa quickly shook her head.

"No, my Lord"

"Lying to your husband on his wedding night…That would be a bad way to start a marriage" He laughed as he said it, but his eyes let Sansa know that he was serious. If she lied to him there would be serious repercussions and he wanted her to know that from the beginning. He sensed that he was being too harsh with her, any other woman and he would have strangled what he wanted to know out of her, but this was Sansa Stark and he felt compelled to show her respect and so he placed his hand on her cheek, just as he had when they had kissed in the stables, just as he had when they were pronounced husband and wife. "Were husband and wife now. We should be honest with each other" he smiled at her. She didn't flinch away from his touch and he took this as a good sign.

"I agree" She almost whispered.

"Then we must make a promise to one another now, with Reek as our witness, that we will never lie to each other. We will be completely honest about **everything** " he replied, putting a specific emphasis on his final word. This made Sansa smile and she nodded against his palm.

"I will never lie to you" She said with a small smile. That was all the confirmation he needed, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against her. She was hesitant at first, before relaxing into it. Ramsay broke the kiss.

"Good" he grinned before turning to Reek. "Reek, leave us now. I wish to be alone with my wife"

Theon breathed a sigh of relief and quickly turned on his heels and out the door, murmuring what Sansa thought was a 'Goodnight'. He closed the door gently behind him leaving the newly married couple alone. Ramsay turned back to Sansa and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something wrong my dear?" Ramsay asked as he walked over to the countertop and reached for the jug of wine that had been left there, filling each glass before taking them and handing one to Sansa.

"He killed my brothers. I don't trust him" Sansa replied, before realising her outburst. She quickly took a drink. Ramsay nodded.

"I can see why you may hate him, but he's a changed man now" He replied as he took a drink of his wine. "He will never harm you. I will never let anyone harm you. You are mine and I will protect you with my life" He announced.

She smiled at him and took another sip of her wine, downing the glasses contents. He laughed a little and moved in to kiss her again, this time she did not flinch but relaxed completely into his touch, he grabbed her waist with his free hand and he could feel all of her layers of clothing. How he wanted to tear them off. He broke the kiss again and took her cup from her hand before moving to set them onto the side. When he returned to her, he decided to wrap his arms around her from the back and kiss her cheek. She froze again and he could tell she wasn't used to being touched from behind. But she would get used to it, as Ramsay planned to fuck her every day.

He began to trail his kisses down from her cheek to her neck, which made her moan aloud before realising what had happened. She clamped her mouth closed which made him laugh.

"You are a real lady" He laughed, leaving her from behind and making his way around to face her again.

"That's never happened to me before" She gasped, obviously embarrassed, which only turned Ramsay on more. He could already feel himself hardening and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"You'll be doing a lot more than that by the time I'm finished with you" he replied as he leaned for her lips again, quickly edging his tongue into her mouth, she let out another moan and Ramsay knew that she would enjoy tonight as much as he would. Within moments he had pushed her pelt off of her shoulders and left it on the floor with a gentle thud. She broke the kiss and looked down to the floor and Ramsay realised that she was shaking.

"I've never been kissed the way you kiss me" She admitted in a shy voice.  
"Do you like it?" He asked. Sansa nodded and slowly raised her head to meet her eyes with his.

"It makes me feel a way I've never felt before" She announced and it made Ramsay grin at her as he raised his fingers to her chin.

"I like that" He smirked as he moved to kiss her again, this time it was her who deepened the kiss, and Ramsay knew that she was excited to take things further. He brought his arms up to caress her as they kissed, making her moan. Ramsay was glad that she had never been caressed before. If she had been with anyone else, he would likely hunt them down and flay them alive. He wanted her all to himself and he knew that it was selfish. He wasn't a sharer, and he wasn't about to start with his wife. Suddenly she pulled away and gasped for air before bringing her hand up to pull at her hair. Ramsay eyed her as she tugged at pieces of it with difficulty and so he walked behind her again and placed his hand over hers.

"Allow me" He whispered. She moved her hand and placed it back by her side as he began gently picking out hair pins and unravelling her hair, being careful not to pull too harshly on her hair. "I'm glad that dye has gone now. I like redheads" He slowly whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek gently, which sent a wave of pleasure through Sansa's body. He continued kissing his way down her neck as he took the final pin from her hair and it fell with the other strands to hang down. She sucked in another breath with every kiss he placed against her neck and when he gently bit her, she threw her head back and let out a moan.

Ramsay carefully moved his hands up to untie her dress, planting a kiss on her newly exposed flesh of her back. She moaned again and he smiled against her skin as he pushed her dress down to the floor, leaving her in just a thin white slip. She gave a sigh of relief and fell into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her and moved his lips back up to her ear.

"That's much better" He whispered before giving her ear a seductive nibble.

"Ramsay" She moaned making him spin her round in his grasp so that she was facing him.

"Yes, dear wife" He replied with a smug expression on his face as he looked down and saw her hardened nipples poking out under the thin material she had left on her body.

She replied by pressing her lips to his, surprising both of them. She had never moved to kiss anyone in her life, and she was confused about the effect Ramsay was having on her. She didn't realise that her hands had roamed to his lower body until she felt the curve of his backside underneath her hands and she froze again. She had never done this before, she was out of her depth and she knew it. Suddenly she remembered Margaery's teachings. She had told her once that men liked it when women took control in the bedroom. Sansa wasn't sure how to take control exactly, but she would have to do something.

She brought her fingers up to pull at his shirt ties, trying to unfastened them as best she could with her mouth locked onto his. She quickly gave up when his hands grabbed hers and he pulled it over his head for her, and tossed it to land with her dress and pelt on the floor. When she looked back at him, she was amazed at his body. She had heard of muscular men before but the sight of him in just his bottom half clothing was enough to send another hot wave of excitement over her. He smirked at her again and brought his hand up to cup one of her breasts and began to play with her erect nipple through the thin piece of fabric that covered them. Her mouth opened to form an 'O' shape as she threw her head back again in confusion and passion as he returned to kissing and nibbling her neck. How did he know how to do these things to her when she didn't even know how to do them herself?

She pulled gently at his trousers and his britches and in no time, they were on the floor along with her dress and his shirt. She hadn't even realised that she had pulled them off of him until he let go of his grip on her breast and neck and stood before her completely naked.

She stared at his manhood in shock. She hadn't expected him to be so large, and she wondered if his cock would even fit inside of her. He noticed what her eyes were directed at and he let out a soft chuckle. He knew that his size was impressive, and he knew that she was intrigued. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again when she realised she had no words. Ramsay let out another chuckle before he moved to close the newly formed gap between them.

"Impressed, my lady?" He asked.

"I-I" She gasped with her mouth still open. Ramsay laughed again before he kissed her, his erection now pressing against her thigh, just millimetres away from her opening. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and he took this as a perfect opportunity to lift her up in his arms and carry her over to the bed.

He threw her onto the bed and she quickly opened her eyes to see him climbing on top of her, only to attack her with kisses again. These kisses were more passionate though, and Sansa knew that he wanted to fuck her now, he had been a gentleman for long enough, and now his primal urges had overcome him. He ran his hands up and down her body until he came to the hem of her slip and brought it up to pull it over her head, one of the straps ripped in the ferocity of the event, but Sansa didn't care. She now lay beneath him completely naked and he looked her up and down with wild eyes.

"What a beautiful sight this is" He announced as he grinned down at her. All of her modesty had been taken, and she felt the fire inside her building to be unbearable. She wanted him to touch her, she craved it. He moved his hands to grasp her lower waist.

"This will be painful, but you will enjoy it" He said as he kissed her lips again before he began his trail his mouth down to her neck, biting it gently as he did so, she squirmed against him as she moaned and his grip on her hips tightened. Sansa knew that his hold would leave marks in the morning but she didn't care. She wanted him.

This was lust that she had over heard Robb and Theon talk about, she remembered Robb saying that when lust came over him, he could not think as a rational man, he could only think about the person he was with. Sansa had thought him foolish at the time but now she understood.

Ramsay kissed and ran his teeth all the way down Sansa's torso and stopped when he came to her thighs, separating them with his hand.

"My, my. Someone's excited" He smirked when he saw how wet she was. Sansa blushed and attempted to close her legs but he opened them again instantly. "I like that" He added to reassure her before kissing her thigh and grazing his teeth along it.

She wasn't ready for what he was going to do next. He brought his mouth up to the sensitive little bud that was situated in between her thighs and began to kiss it. Sansa's body flung back onto the bed as she tried to come to grips with what he had just done to her. This made him laugh against her skin before he did it again, this time using his tongue.

Sansa was sure that she was gong to die, that she would be consumed by her own body as waves of pleasure erupted through her body, making her squirm against his face, his hands gripping her tightly so that she stayed in place. She felt something brush against her opening and she realised it was his middle finger, which he quickly brushed over her sensitive spot before he inserted it inside her and she let out another moan. It hurt her a little, but the pressure he was putting against her sensitive spot was making the pain subside, even when he joined his index finger with his middle one, the pain soon turned to pleasure. She had no idea that a wedding night could be this fun, she had always thought of the pain being unbearable, but the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body made her think this was the best night of her life. She could feel the pleasure building now, as he licked and nibbled and played with her, her moans turned to screams when the pressure finally became too much, her orgasm exploded inside her and sent bolts of pleasure through her veins as she gripped onto the furs on the bed. She had never experienced anything quite so exhilarating in all her life.

She lifted her head to see his, another smug smirk across his lips. He left his position in between her legs and moved up so that his hips were at the same height as hers, placing his arms at the side of her as he positioned his hard cock at her entrance. She looked into his eyes and she knew what was about to happen. _This is it_. She thought to herself as he slowly entered himself.

Now she understood what he meant about the pain. This was painful, even though the remnants of her orgasm were still there to help her, she could still feel the throbbing of his cock inside her, and she was using all of her power to not cry. He moved his head to her neck and began kissing her again, but it did little to distract her from the pain going on between her legs.

Ramsay suddenly became frustrated. He normally liked it when girls were in pain because of him, but seeing Sansa suffer, after she had been screaming in pleasure only moments before, made him annoyed and for the first time in his life, he wanted both parties to enjoy this. So he moved his hand down back to her sensitive spot and began to stroke it, within seconds, she was moaning again and he was free to thrust into her, making her moans grow louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back as she tried to pull him closer to her.

The faster he moved, the more she screamed and wriggled on the bed underneath him and he knew that she was on the verge of another orgasm, which was good because he was on the verge of his own.

He could feel her tightening around his cock as she gasped and screamed at the Gods as her second orgasm overcame her and she moaned his name, the sound of which caused Ramsay's orgasm moments later, moaning as he released his seed inside of her.

In the aftermath of their climax's, he slumped on top of her as they both heaved to get their breath back, their sweaty bodies still entwined. She raised her hand to brush her fingers through his hair, reminding him that he must he heavy on his bride. He pulled himself off of her and lay by her side, turning his head to look at her.

She was covered in sweat, and her cheeks had blushed as red as the leaves of the Weirwood trees. He instinctively reached out to wipe away a single tear that had escaped her eye. He knew that he had hurt her, but he had also pleasured her. She turned her eyes to look at him and he moved in to kiss her. He hadn't intended the kiss to be soft, but he was so exhausted it was all he could manage.

When the kiss was over, he pulled her body towards his so that her head rested lightly on his chest as he pulled the furs up to cover them. She played her fingers on his smooth chest.

"Did you enjoy your wedding night, my Lady?" He asked. She nodded against his skin.

"I didn't know it was possible for a man to do that to a lady" She replied, still breathless. He laughed as he brought his hand up to play with her hair. She raised her head to look at him.

"I plan to do that everyday" He smirked before he kissed her again.

Never before had he engaged in this post-sex talk. Never before had he engaged in post-sex anything. All of this was just as alien to him as it was to her, and he didn't understand where this new side of him had come from. She had done something to him, he was sure of it. Put him under a spell with that hair, or poisoned his drink when he wasn't looking. There had to be a rational explanation for his irrational behaviour. All he knew was that he was completely smitten with his wife.

"Ramsay" She spoke softly, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sansa" He returned.

"I want you to teach me how to protect myself" She announced. Ramsay looked at her stunned. He had not expected her to say that. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I can protect you-"

"No!" She interrupted him. "I need to protect myself! I can't sew my enemies a pretty dress laced with poison. I need to know how to defend myself with a weapon. My Father swore to protect me, as did my brother, my mother and Tyrion and they've all abandoned me. They can never protect me because they are all dead" She announced, her voice breaking.

She silently scolded herself, she should have waited to ask him, waited for a better time. She was stupid to think that now was her moment. _He doesn't love you, he thinks your foolish. And now you've lost any chance you had of learning!_

Ramsay eyed her suspiciously before he replied. She would never be able to lift a sword, let alone swing one, and he didn't want a wife who was missing any limbs.

"You've never held a sword before, have you?" He asked as he took one of her pale hands in his. She looked at him dejected.

"No" She replied keeping her eyes down. Ramsay thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"But I've seen those dresses you've made. That precision. You have a good eye…And I think a bow would suit you perfectly" He smirked as he pictured her holding a long bow, what a pretty sight it was. Sansa's face shone with a smile.

"So you'll teach me?" She asked with delight.

Ramsay stared at her, after all she had been victim to over the years, all the mourning she had had to endure. She had never been able to fight, she had never been taught. And so she defended herself with her words. Now, he would teach her how to defend herself with weapons too. And so he nodded his head and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"We'll start tomorrow" He announced and she smiled at him before he kissed her again. "My my, my Lady Stark. I have underestimated you" He added as he stroked her fiery hair.

...

 **AN: Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter, I'm struggling a bit more than I expected writing Ramsay as he's such a complex character and in the coming chapters I'm really going to look into him being a bit more viscous but I have a set storyline that I'm planning on sticking to so hopefully now I can really progress this story. I also really wanted to give Sansa a chance in this story to stand up to Myranda as she didn't get the opportunity in the last one but interactions between them won't be happening in every chapter. As always, reviews would be really helpful and if anyone has any suggestions then I'm completely open to ideas! Thanks, Beth**


	5. Chapter 5- The Reveal

**Chapter 5- The Reveal**

 **AN: Hey guys so I'm so sorry about how long this chapter took me to update! I had written the chapter but then there was a few things that I had to make a few changes to it in order for it to crop up in later chapters! The good news is that I'm already half way through the next chapter so that shouldn't take too long and I have finished the video although I am unsure about whether or not to post it at this stage as it has some spoilers for where the story is headed so please let me know your thoughts on whether I should post the video now or save it till a later date! As always please expect some strong language and sexual themes… with that said I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

The morning air was cold and damp and Sansa straightened as she focused her mind on her target, determined not to shake from the cold. She felt a hand on the small of her back but she didn't lose her focus.

"Remember, use your back, not your shoulders" Ramsay whispered into her ear, making Sansa straighten her back to his touch. Ramsay nodded to himself and stepped back to take her form in carefully before he smiled at his wife.

"Relax your bow arm and focus" He added.

Sansa didn't need her husband to tell her to focus, all she had to do was picture the target and imagine it as the face of Cersei Lannister or Joffrey Baratheon or even Roose Bolton, her new father-in-law. She chose to focus her attention on Cersei and let the arrow fly. It landed directly on target and she could sense Ramsay smirking at her without even looking in his direction.

"Excellent shot!" He cheered before turning to Reek. "Wasn't it, Reek?"  
"Excellent shot, Lady Sansa" Reek replied as he moved to retrieve the arrow from the board. Ramsay moved towards his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her smile.

He adored her, she could tell. Everyday since their wedding he had spent teaching her how to use a bow and arrow, and she was a quick learner, which only impressed him more. Everyday she would smile at him lovingly and react to his embraces. She would tell him stories of King's Landing and he would tell her stories of battles he had fought in before they engaged in passionate sex. At first, she had played her games with him, she had copied how Margaery interacted with Joffrey perfectly, and it had worked but now she was convinced she had won his affections, it was her own feelings that she battled with. She knew that it was wrong how he made her feel, how he made her squirm and scream in their bedroom at night, she knew it was wrong that a fire burned deep inside her every time he touched her skin. The Starks and Bolton's had been sworn enemies hundreds of years ago before their alliance, and even her Father never truly trusted them when he was alive. Robb had trusted them and they had murdered him in return. Sansa was supposed to despise this family, it was her duty as a Stark, yet in her few weeks being married to one, she found that she enjoyed Ramsay's company. She would never enjoy the company of Walda or Roose and she often had to remind herself to smile in their presence, but there was something different about Ramsay. Maybe its because he hadn't always been a Bolton, or maybe it was the way that he made her body warm even on the coldest of days but there was something about him that made her genuinely smile and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe in his presence.

"You really have made incredible progress! I'm taking a hunting party out in a few days…Perhaps you would like to join me?" Ramsay asked her, pulling her mind from her thoughts. She smiled gently.

"That would be wonderful! I'd be honored to attend a Bolton hunting party" She replied, silently praying that they would be hunting animals and not people.

In the first few days after their marriage Sansa had watched her husband with cautious eyes, wondering if he was looking at the women who served them, deciding whether or not they would make interesting prey for him. Part of her didn't want to believe Myranda's words, but Sansa knew that she was not lying. And although Ramsay and Sansa had become practically inseparable since their marriage, she still wondered when his last hunt was. Although she didn't dare ask.

As if on cue, Myranda appeared in the distance with speckles of dirt on her clothing and face, her usual hairstyle replaced by a ponytail and even from a distance Sansa could see the bags under her eyes. She coldly looked up from the bucket she was carrying to glare at Sansa in the usual way that she did. In the past few weeks Sansa had noticed her at least once everyday, even though Myranda tried to conceal herself behind timbers and walls, watching her. The thought of Myranda killing plenty of girls in the past in order to please Ramsay unnerved her to her core. It was one of the reasons that she had learned how to shoot an arrow so quickly. But there was something else, a part of Sansa actually enjoyed tormenting her rival. She enjoyed parading about the grounds of Winterfell holding onto Ramsay's arm to watch Myranda's face contort into all sorts of annoyed faces but she enjoyed the way she would angrily glare at Sansa when she kissed Ramsay even more, and so Sansa took the opportunity to launch herself into her husband's arms to smile at him sweetly. He immediately attacked her lips with his as his arms moved from his grip on her waist to her ass to tightly squeeze it, making Sansa gasp in delight as she felt herself already growing wetter.

He broke away from the kiss and gently set her back on her feet before brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I have a gift for you" He announced with a smirk. Sansa eyed him suspiciously as she attempted to decipher what this gift could possibly be. He snaked his arm through hers and led her away, leaving Reek to collect their arrows and bows.

He led her towards the kennels and Sansa halted to a stop outside them. The kennels were damp and dark and no place for a lady and Sansa had never entered them before with good reason, the stench of dog and raw meat filled her nostrils and the sound of barking dogs roared in her ears.

"Ramsay, why have you brought me here?" She asked suspiciously. Ramsay smiled at her and extended his hand.

"You'll see. Don't worry. It's perfectly safe" He smiled at her. She suspiciously took his hand and followed him into the kennels, holding her breath to avoid breathing in the stench as her mind raced, she had gone from smiling at him sweetly to being afraid of him, especially after she knew what those dogs of his had done to girls before. The dogs barkes intensified and Ramsay turned his attention to them.

"Down girls!" He shouted, quickly silencing the animals before he turned back to Sansa.

"Don't look so frightened, these dogs are among the loyalist beasts that have ever lived, I trained them myself, they will never harm me and they have no cause to harm you…And well I have so many of them I thought that you might want one too, and it just so happens I have the perfect one" Ramsay added as he produced a key from his pocket and began unlocking the heavy iron door.

"Ramsay…I-I have never owned a dog before. I don't know what to do with one-" She began as she attempted to calm herself down. Ramsay smiled at her again.

"But you owned a Direwolf. You all did. There are no direwolf's here so I thought a dogs would be the next best thing" He replied as he opened the door and whistled. "Red! Come here girl!" He called before a large brindle coloured dog emerged from the shadows and made its way over to them and stopped in front of Ramsay, looking up excitedly at its master. Sansa could tell that the dog was young, but still devoted to Ramsay.

"This is Red. She's the youngest one and she'll be the easiest to train" Ramsay added as he placed his hand down to stroke the animal on the head. As Sansa studied the animal she noticed the scars on its face and body.

"She's been fighting?" Sansa questioned.

"Only with Myranda, they don't exactly get along" Ramsay replied as the dog left its place by Ramsay and moved over to Sansa before rubbing her head against Sansa's leg gently.

"Oh good! She likes you!" Ramsay exclaimed as though he was surprised. Sansa remained still as the memories of what Myranda had told her these dogs did to people came through her mind. These dogs were savage and vicious and no pet for a lady to keep. "Stroke her, go on" Ramsay encouraged his wife. "She won't harm you. She knows that you are with me" He added.

Slowly, Sansa reached out a trembling hand and touched the dogs fur.

"With time and patience, you will train her like I've trained the others. She will be by your side whenever you need her, and she is excellent at ripping things to bloody pieces, that's where her name name came from" Ramsay announced. Sansa's eyes darted from Red to her husband as she stared at him with bewildered eyes at what he had just told her.

"You breed your dogs to hunt people, what if they decide to turn on me?!" She asked sharply. She had had quite enough of trying to decipher if Ramsay's gifts came with an added threat and she refused to live her life treading on eggshells around her husband.

He smirked at her. "She's a loyal animal. She would never hurt me. All of my hounds know that you are a part of me now, you have no need to fear them. They will never hurt you I promise" He finished as he pressed his lips to her cheek. "Bring her out and we can start training her today, and besides, you must be sick of archery"

...

"You look ravishing, my lady" Ramsay smiled to Sansa as they walked towards the dining hall.

Roose had requested their presence at dinner and so they had retired from training the dogs to get changed. Sansa was glad of the dinner, they had spent the entire day outside and she could feel the chill from the fast approaching winter in her bones, even with her thick fur coat. But she could not deny that she had enjoyed the day and that she was pleased with her new gift from Ramsay. She had forgotten what it was like to have a four legged companion and she now understood why her husband kept so many dogs. They were fun, once you got past the stench and drool, and the fact that Myranda and Red didn't get along only furthered Sansa's enjoyment of her new pet.

She knew that Ramsay had purposely told Sansa that the animal despised Myranda to put her at ease and although Red was not Lady, she was as close as she would get and at least walking and training the dog would keep her entertained during the days Ramsay could not be with her. And besides, there was only so many times she could shoot an arrow at a target before losing her mind to boredom.

"Did you make the dress yourself?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied as she moved to smooth her hands over the embroidered green and red roses that she had stitched a few days earlier.

The dress itself was dark brown, she had chosen the colour to match her husband's choice of clothing after she noticed the dull colours he wore but decided to add the roses when she saw just how drab it was. There were few things that she missed about King's Landing, but one was the fashion. And it was taking a long time for Sansa to get re-used to the fashion choices of northern ladies.

"I'll be careful not to rip it then, when I'm tearing it off you later on" He whispered to her with a smirk.

The comment made her cheeks flush red and she was already excited for them to be alone again.

"So… she is mine?" Sansa asked turning to Ramsay and quickly changing the subject for fear of them entering an empty room and being late to dinner, not to mention the fear of her new dress being destroyed. He nodded.

"She is yours" He replied. "Are you pleased with her? She is an unusual gift for a husband to give his new wife, I apologize if you expected diamonds and jewels"

"We are in the North, I don't expect anything of the sort" She laughed, remembering that since she had returned, she had not seen one bit of jewelry on a woman.

Ramsay smiled at her and moved to kiss her gently. "You really are the perfect wife" He whispered against her lips before he moved to kiss her again. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"She is the wonderful gift. And I have a gift for you" She replied reaching into her pocket and pulling out a dark brown leather archery glove and handing it to him. She had made it for him days ago but there had never been a right moment to present him with it.

He took it from her and inspected it carefully in his fingers, looking at the stitching. It was a brilliant piece of work. He rolled it over to see the initials _**R.B**_ carefully stitched at the bottom of it in the colour of blood red.

"I thought you might need a new one. I noticed that yours has seen better days" she replied. He turned to her and a smile spread across his lips as he tried it on.

"It's a perfect fit" He announced as he kissed her again. "Let's make this dinner with my father quick. I need to have you back in our bed" He added as he reached a hand down to feel in between her legs. He could could tell that she was not wearing any underwear and she smirked at him devilishly.

"Now, Lord Bolton. I'm sure this dinner is important" She replied as she turned to continue walking ahead of him, swaying her hips a little more than was necessary. He quickly caught her up and brushed his hand against the small of her back as a servant opened the door for them to enter the grand hall.

Roose and Walda already sat at the table, waiting for the young couple. Roose looked irritated, but then he often did. But Sansa was surprised to see Walda, she had only seen her twice since her wedding and she had started to wonder if the woman was even alive anymore.

As they sat and exchanged pleasantries, Sansa noticed the bags under Walda's eyes and her extremely pale complexion, although she tried her hardest not to stare.

"You two seem to have had a productive day" Roose announced as he bit into the beetroot on his fork. "I hear you're quite the shot with a bow, Lady Sansa"

Sansa looked up from her plate at Roose as she tried to think of a reply.

"She's had a good teacher" Ramsay replied with a smug grin.

"So I've been told. Do you not think Lady Sansa would rather spend her time doing more lady like things? It will not do for such a high born woman to practice weaponry tactics" Roose scolded. Ramsay straightened in his chair and set his knife and fork down.

"Lady Sansa has made many enemies by marrying me, as have we. She needs to learn how to protect herself" Ramsay replied.

"I think it's a good idea" Walda replied, defending her step-son. "What if you two are at battle and the castle is seized?"

"Ramsay is a fantastic teacher, my Lord. I really enjoy our lessons. In King's Landing women often learnt, but I was never allowed" Sansa lied. She saw the change of expression of Roose's face.

"They did?" He questioned. Sansa resisted the urge not to smirk, she knew how quickly Roose would fall for that lie. He had never been to the South, but Sansa knew just how much he secretly favored it to his own lands.

"Oh yes. They trained just like the men did and they would compete in archery competitions. The Princess Myrcella was fierce with a bow, but I was never allowed to learn

incase I used my skills to rebel" Sansa replied, shocked at how quickly she had been able to spin a lie, even Ramsay looked convinced.

Roose thought for a moment, gazing into his cup before looking back up at his son and his wife.

"Fine. But you must be more discreet. Learn in the Godswood, not the courtyard. I can't have the men seeing such things" Roose announced. Sansa and Ramsay both smiled at him.

"Thank you, Father" Ramsay replied.

"There is another reason why I've summoned you both to dinner this evening" Roose added. Sansa tried to hide her disgust from her father by law and looked up from her cup of wine. She felt uneasy being seated opposite the man who had plunged a dagger into her brother's heart, especially around sharp cutlery. Roose seemed to ignore her though and focus his attention onto his son.

"Since we are all together, Walda and I have some good news to share with you both" He announced as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it down on the table before looking at his plump wife, raising his eyebrows to her.

"We're going to have a baby" Walda announced as she looked at both Sansa and Ramsay with a large grin on her face.

So that was why Sansa had barely seen the woman. She wasn't exactly the healthiest of women and pregnancy must have been taking its toll on her. She didn't look pregnant, but Sansa assumed that was due to her size.

The room fell into a deathly silence and Sansa dared to look at her husband, who appeared to have frozen, holding his cup midair. A look of shock plastered across his face. She had never seen him so quiet. She turned to look at Roose and noticed a smug grin on his face, he was enjoying his son's reaction. Sansa straightened in her chair.

"I'm very happy for you" Sansa announced.

"From the way she's carrying, Maester Wolkan says it looks like a boy" Roose announced, his smug grin still plastered across his face.

"H-how exciting, you must be thrilled" Sansa replied trying to hide her shock. Ramsay still hadn't spoken, but he moved his chalice to his lips and downed its contents. Walda nodded her head and continued to smile.

"We are. It will be so exciting to have a new baby around" Walda beamed as she rested a hand on her large stomach.

"Yes, and if the sounds of your love making sessions are anything to go off, I might have a grandchild not too far behind" Roose smirked making Sansa's cheeks rush the colour red. Ramsay's eyes darted towards Sansa, then to her flat stomach. Sansa reached for her cup and downed its contents, not wishing to think about her husband's father listening in to her and Ramsay's bedroom antics.

"Perhaps" Ramsay almost whispered as he copied his wife and downed the contents of his wine glass.

...

Sansa stared up into her canopy, wishing sleep would consume her. She turned on her left to stare at the empty side of the bed that Ramsay slept on. He had not returned from his after dinner meeting with his father and she wondered if it was his lack of touch that was causing her insomnia. She usually slept curled in his arms and she missed his reassuring touch as much as she hated to admit it. Her mind wandered to what had happened at dinner. Something had changed inside him the moment Roose had announced that Walda was with child and Sansa already disliked this new version of him. Over the past few weeks she had actually started to feel some sort of happiness that she had not felt for years. She had no need to feel constantly threatened anymore and she liked it, now she feared that would soon cease to exist. She didn't know what Walda's pregnancy meant for her and Ramsay, but she knew that it wasn't good. If the baby was a boy then Roose would have a new heir, an official one and that would mean that he would have little use for Ramsay anymore, and maybe even her.

The door swung open at that moment and she raised her head to see that it was her husband, finally returning to her. She sat up in the bed and adjusted her eyes to see him stagger through the door before closing it with a loud slam. He clutched a cup of wine in his hand and she could tell that he was drunk before he even spoke.

"Good evening" She greeted as he staggered over to the table and placed his cup down before reaching into his pocket and taking out the glove that she had made for him and placing it down next to the cup, before pulling his clothes off and leaving them in a heap on the floor. She watched him as he stumbled over to the bed and pulled the furs up to get underneath them before sitting up in the bed next to her.

"You're drunk" She noted. He nodded his head.

"Yes. I am drunk" He replied with a drawl. "I was discussing matters with my father. There are certain things that need to be done, and he needs my help"

Sansa stared at him for a moment, trying to work out what was going on with him. He seemed irritated but he was talking in a calm voice.

"What things?" She asked.

"You'll see" He replied as he planted a kiss on her shoulder. "In time all will become clear" He added cryptically as he planted another kiss before he moved his mouth up to kiss her neck. She moaned at his touch, but she refused to give up on their conversation.

"Ramsay, what are we going to do?" She asked as he moved his lips across her neck and moved his hand to play with her breast underneath her nightdress.

"Well… I was planning on making you scream my name so loud that we wake up the entire castle"

She jerked her body away from him before turning to face him in the bed.

"I'm serious Ramsay. This doesn't bode well for our future-" She began before being cut off again by him pressing his lips to hers as his hand wandered to the space between her legs and began rubbing her clit. She moaned out and he smirked against her mouth as he moved two fingers to put them inside her. She moaned again when he began circling them and suddenly she forgot what she needed to ask him.

"Your nightdress is becoming a problem" He whispered against her lips and she quickly moved to pull it off of her body and toss it to the side, leaving her fully naked.

He stared at her in awe for a moment, she was beautiful. And she was his. And no one could take that away from him. "Much better" He smirked before he moved to pull her onto his lap so she was straddling him, her soaking wet centre at the tip of his hard cock. He moved his mouth down to her breasts to kiss them. She groaned again and wrapped her fingers in his hair when he nibbled at one of her nipples. He let out a chuckle against her pale skin.

"Are you enjoying yourself, wife?" He asked seductively before he bit her again. She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Yes" She groaned as he continued to use his teeth to graze her skin.

"Good" He smirked before he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her underneath him so that she was pinned against the bed. She gasped in shock. He had never been this rough with her before, but she liked it.

Ramsay looked down at his wife's pale skin that seemed to glisten against the glow of a nearby flickering candle and smiled to himself. He had never fucked her from behind before and he knew that she was going to love it. He reached out and grasped one of her ass cheeks in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, making her cry out in pleasure before he spanked it, being careful not to be too hard with her.

For weeks he had wanted to fuck her this way, but he had resisted for fear that she would deem it too un-ladylike but tonight he was drunk, which meant he couldn't care less about acting like a Lord. He snaked an arm around her waist to pull her up to her knees and spread her legs with his other hand, making sure she was still wet for him. She moaned his name when he touched her and he knew that she needed him inside her. He took his hard cock in his hand and entered her warm wetness from behind.

She gasped again when he entered her as she reached out to grip onto a nearby pillow. He steadied himself inside her for a few moments, and she knew that he was doing this so that she would get used to him. She was still getting accustomed to sex and it hurt a little when he first entered her, but Sansa assumed that was because he was was so big.

After a moment he pulled out of her before going back in, grabbing her waist with his hand and gripping it tightly. Her grip on the pillow tightened too as he pumped into her hard from behind. Her moans grew louder with every thrust he gave as his dick hit her spot every time. He was going fast, faster and harder than he had before but she loved it, moving against him to match his thrusts.

"Ramsay!" Sansa cried as she felt the tension build up inside of her and she knew that she was on the verge of her orgasm. He could sense that she was close and so he reached a hand down to rub her clit as he felt her tightening around his dick.

"Come for me, Sansa" He whispered and it was all she needed to send her over the edge, her climax consuming her as her body fell against the bed.

Feeling her come around his cock was all Ramsay needed so send him over the edge of his own orgasm as he thrust into her one last time, wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling it gently. She let out another groan as his knees buckled and he fell on top of her, both of them shaking and panting as they rode out their orgasms together. He found her hand and took it in his as he placed a kiss against her cheek, tasting the sweat that dripped down her temple.

They lay in the position in silence, his cock still buried deep inside her. Both too exhausted to speak or even think of moving. Sansa was already sore from tonight's vigorous session but she smiled when she thought of what Ramsay was capable of doing to her.

Eventually, he rolled off of her and pulled the furs up to cover them, ensuring that they were wrapped around his wife carefully before settling down next to her. She stared at him as though a million things were racing through her mind but she yawned, suggesting that she was far too exhausted to deal with them tonight.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless when they finally pulled away. She lifted a hand to rest against his shoulder.

"What happened after dinner tonight?" She asked softly, staring into his eyes. Ramsay rolled his.

"We've been through this, you don't need to concern yourself. Everything will be fine. You need to trust me" He replied.

"You need to tell me. I'm your wife and I have a right to know. We agreed we would never lie to each other"

Ramsay brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. He had hoped that their intercourse would have exhausted her too much for her to ask questions. He had clearly underestimated his wife.

"Sansa, enough. You do not need to know what my Father and I discuss. You are a lady and it does not concern you-"

"But Ramsay I need to know-"

"Goodnight, Sansa" He quickly cut her off before turning on his side, away from her.

"Ramsay-"

"Goodnight" He said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes. He would think of a plan to deal with what had been announced tonight on his own, but for now all Ramsay knew was that his step mother was expecting a child. A child that had as much chance of being a boy as it did of being a girl and he would deal with that dilemma at a later date. His mind wandered to a different problem; a rumour had come to light that Stannis Baratheon was planning to take Winterfell. And his father needed his help to stop him from doing so. Images of Ramsay plunging his sword into Baratheon men came into his mind as he drifted off into sleep.

...

It was morning when Sansa next opened her eyes. As she cast her eyes to her husband's side of the bed found him gone. She sat up and surveyed the room for him, noticing that everything of his had also vanished. His cup, his clothes, even the shooting glove that she had made for him had disappeared, in its place lay a plate with something on it. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she recalled the events from the previous night. Had she dreamed he had come to bed? She moved the furs off of her body and winced in pain when she shifted her legs. Lifting the furs to inspect her body, she noticed fresh red bruises on her breasts and hips telling her that she had not dreamt him. He had returned to bed last night, and they had engaged in the roughest sex they had had to date. It was animalistic, and she had loved every second of it.

She carefully wrapped the furs around her and stood, making her way over to the small table to inspect what lay on the plate. It was a small single lemon cake. She smiled to herself and picked it up, taking a bite before the sound of armour and horses drew her over to the window. She threw open the boards to see a small fleet of around 10 Bolton men on horseback riding out of Winterfell. Her eyes grew wider when she recognised one of the horses as her husbands, Blood with her husband as the one riding the animal.

…..

 **AN: So this has been sort of a filler chapter as I really noticed that I hadn't written Walda announcing her pregnancy and Sansa and Ramsay's reactions to it and I also wanted to write a little bit about them adjusting to married life as a couple. The after dinner meeting with Ramsay and Roose is the same conversation as they had in season 5, episode 5 and I didn't feel the need to include it as there wouldn't have been much to change about it but if you guys want a refresher then there's a YouTube link here: ( watch?v=u_J40KHcIko)**

 **I have already started writing my next chapter too as I have a lot I want to include in it but as always I am completely open to suggestions if anyone has them and also I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviews/favourites/subscribes or simply reads through!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Pact

 **AN: I'm so sorry this took me so long! This wasn't my intention I assure you guys! I've started a new job and I've been so busy settling into that I haven't had the time to focus on my writing! But I'm back now and I'll be updating much more frequently! I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in the review section! I love hearing your feedback! Enjoy!**

… **.  
**

It had been three weeks since Sansa had seen or heard from her husband. She knew that the announcement of Walda's pregnancy had both shocked and irritated him but it was as though it forced something inside of him to change, he had become distant that night with her, quickly engaging in sex and then turning away from her. She knew that he wanted an heir, but now his own Father had beaten him there. She hadn't been certain on what the new addition entailed for her and Ramsay, but it didn't look good. Especially if the child was a boy.

The first few days that Ramsay was gone she was glad of the peace, it was nice to walk around Winterfell without the need of Ramsay by her side, but as the days turned into weeks she became concerned for the safety of her husband, and the increasing presence of Myranda. She had now started serving them at dinner again, and Sansa's wariness increased as the days went by. To make matters worse, she hadn't seen her handmaiden Juliana in days.

She spent her mornings in the stable with her horse, Iclyn. She didn't trust the stable keeper to give her horse the attention she had become accustomed to at the Vale and it gave Sansa an excuse to get away from the castle and Roose Bolton's hawk eyes. She was just finishing brushing her horses mane when Theon Greyjoy appeared at the side of her. She hadn't seen him since Ramsay had left and she had almost wondered if her husband had taken him with him on his mystery expedition.

"M-my Lady, forgive me for disturbing you" He began.

"What is it, Theon?" She asked, glancing at him before turning her attention back to the horse.

"R-Reek, milady. My name is Reek…The-the M-Master he-he" Theon stuttered.

"Oh for goodness sake, what about him?" She replied coldly, ever since she learned what he did to her brothers, she had not wanted to be in a room with him, especially not alone.

"He-He's back"

Sansa stopped her brushing and turned to Theon, who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"Ramsay is back?" She asked quickly. Theon nodded his head.

"I saw him approaching from the castle wall" He replied.

Sansa placed the brush down on the stable wall and began walking at a fast pace, which quickly turned into a run, as Theon trailed behind her.

She could hardly wait to be reunited with her husband, only to later scold him for leaving her for so long with no explanation. As she arrived in the courtyard, she saw Roose and Walda already standing there, waiting to greet the men.

Roose smiled when he saw her and Sansa had to bite her tongue when he kissed her cheek and made a comment that he hadn't seen her in days, even noting that she looked pale.

"You knew that he was coming back today?" She asked in a polite a tone as she could manage. He nodded his head.

"Oh yes, he sent a raven yesterday" Roose replied.

Sansa felt herself holding her breath when she saw her husband ride through the gates and over to her, stopping just feet away and jumping off his horse. He looked exhausted, his sweat covered curled hair sat in a state of disarray and he looked as pale as the snow with huge dark bags underneath his eyes.

"My darling wife!" He exclaimed as he set his eyes on her and immediately darted over to her. "I've missed you terribly" he announced planting a kiss on her cheek and snaking his arm around her waist. Her body automatically reacted to his touch and she felt herself pressing against his body.

"I've missed you, My Lord. I can't even begin to describe how happy I am you've returned" She replied with a smile before taking in his face. She was excited to see him, but Myranda looking on only encouraged her more.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember" He admired. She blushed at him. She had missed his compliments too. But then she remembered that he had abandoned her for those weeks he had been gone, and he wouldn't be forgiven that easily.

She had been so distracted by her husband that she didn't even notice the near to a hundred Bolton men now standing in the courtyard, among everyone else, watching them. Especially Myranda, who looked half relieved that Ramsay had returned, with the other half looking as though she wanted to kill Sansa on the spot, that half of her looked like she always did.

Ramsay removed his hand from Sansa and turned his attention to his Father, who he had ignored until now.

"Father" He greeted with a nod of his head before turning to Walda. "Walda, you are glowing" He added, making Walda smile.

"Thank you, Ramsay" She smiled.

"See that these men are seen to, that they have bathing facilities and a hot meal" Roose announced to a man standing beside him who nodded and made his way over to the men. Whist his Father began directing his orders, Ramsay's attention darted back to Sansa as he watched her with wanting eyes. He couldn't wait to get her alone and tear that dress off her back. He noticed that she was glaring at someone in the distance, and when he followed her eye direction he discovered it was Myranda. The two women were clearly still at war with each other, which was exactly how Ramsay liked it. For some reason, he enjoyed seeing Myranda annoyed and he enjoyed watching Sansa stand her ground. She was not about to let Myranda intimidate her, and Ramsay adored her for it.

"Come!" Roose called, pulling Ramsay's eyes away from his bride and back to his Father. "We have things we need to discuss" Roose added and began walking away.

"I will find you later" Ramsay whispered into Sansa's ear before following his Father, leaving Sansa's heart racing.

….

Sansa paced up and down in her bedroom, as she waited for her husband. It had been hours since she had seen him and she was getting impatient. She decided that if he wouldn't find her, then she would find him. She left her bedroom and began walking down the corridor, listening for Ramsay's distinctive voice. As she walked through the hallways, she overheard two women talking as they washed clothes.  
"You must know as well as I do that the feelings she has for Ramsay are fake. She can't possibly love someone as cruel as him. She's very good at manipulating, don't forget, she lived in King's Landing for years. She's learned from the best"  
"Perhaps she doesn't know how bad he is. He's a manipulator himself. You don't know what he's been whispering in her ear"

"Oh she knows alright. She's a Stark, he's a Bolton. It's in their blood to hate each other. Besides, how could she ever love him after what his father did to her brother and Mother" the first replied.

"Ladies! How are we this afternoon?" A new voice asked. Sansa recognised this voice.

"Myranda. How nice of you to grace us with your presence!" The first girl replied.

"Sorry ladies, I would have been here sooner but I had to freshen up, you know how much Ramsay likes his women to be clean" Myranda announced.

"Yes, Sansa does look very clean" The second woman replied and Sansa could feel Myranda's burning eyes on the woman without even seeing her face.

"Please, you think that Stark bitch is satisfying him like I can? I bet she just lies there. That's probably why he was gone for so long, he had to find someone to satisfy his cravings for a real fuck. And I know just how he likes it" Myranda replied. "She's completely useless. I can tell. She won't last until the white raven comes" She added as she and the first girl erupted into laughter.

Sansa had heard enough. She had wondered for weeks that she wasn't satisfying Ramsay in the bedroom like he was satisfying her. And she knew that she would be playing a dangerous game if Ramsay became bored with her. It wasn't her fault that he was experienced and she was not, but she was out of her depth in such a matter, there were no books she could read on the subject and she didn't have any friends to share her experiences with. She could learn only one way. As she rode Winter out of the castle gates, she went in search of the nearest brothel in Winter Town.

It was easy to spot a brothel, Sansa noted as she tied Winter up outside of one, all the windows were covered with thick curtains and she could hear the moans of the girls and men inside from several meters away. Sansa quickly pulled on her hood in an effort to hide her face even more before she walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in" A northern voice called and Sansa carefully twisted the door knob and walked inside to see a woman with black hair sitting in a chair. The woman didn't bother to stand and instead eyed Sansa from where she sat.

"Hello, my dear. Come looking for work, have ya? Well you couldn't have come at a better time! Word has it a load of Bolton men have just come up this morning! We'll be mad busy by nightfall!" The girl exclaimed.

Sansa immediately regretted her decision and was just turning on her heels to leave when the girl stood up quickly and made her way over to her, her breasts bouncing under a grey chiffon slip as she moved towards Sansa and blocked her exit.

"There's nothing to be scared of, love. We all take care of each other us girls 'ere do" The girl added before eyeing her suspiciously. "And if you're a virgin, they pay good money!"

"I'm not a virgin!" Sansa announced before realising her tone and accent. But it was too late, the girl eyed her up and down, noticing Sansa's expensive dress.

"You're not ere to sell, are you? No, you're far too posh for any of that! What's your business here girl? Who's your Father?!" The woman demanded.

"My Father is dead. I haven't come here to cause trouble. I-I need-" Sansa replied. The girl made an O with her mouth as though she quickly understood.

"You need help making your man happy, do you?" The woman asked, her tone easing again. Sansa quickly nodded and turned her eyes to the floor, ashamed of what she had done. She had been foolish coming here. She had once again let Myranda cause her to become paranoid.

"Here girl, there's no shame in this. A few hours with us and we'll get you sorted. Come with me" The woman smiled as she grabbed Sansa's hand and led her down the corridor, shouting for her head mistress.

….

Sansa smiled to the two women as she handed over a bag of coins. She had learned the woman she had initially met had been named Isabelle and the second had been called Joan. Isabelle opened the bag and gasped when she saw just how much was inside.

"Milady! This is a generous amount!" Isabelle announced.

"Well, I expect I can count on your silence? It wouldn't do for anyone at Winterfell to hear about me visiting a brothel, is that understood?" Sansa asked the two women.

"Of course, Milady! No one will ever know you was 'ere! This secret stays between us three" Joan replied as she eyed the bag.

"No Milady, its more than our lives is worth to go around telling them Bolton folk what we taught you here today. Your secret is safe with us, Lady Stark" Isabelle replied with a smile. Sansa found herself smiling back at them. Years ago, Sansa would never be caught dead seeking out help from brothel keepers, but as the years went on, and she travelled with Petyr Baelish she became accustomed to the company of prostitutes. She knew that for a price they were loyal girls. And besides, they had taught her an awful lot, especially what she could do with her mouth, and she couldn't wait to show Ramsay.

"Thank you" Sansa smiled as she moved to the door.

"I'll show you out, Milady" Isabelle replied opening the door and walking with Sansa down the corridor. Sansa tried her best to ignore the screams of both pleasure and pain coming from the bedrooms as she reached the door and exited before making her way over to the horse.

Behind the brothel stood a well and Sansa noticed a girl standing beside it, struggling to carry the pale. She looked up at Sansa when she noticed her presence and Sansa gasped when she recognised the girl. It was Jeyne Poole, her best friend. But had changed a great deal since Sansa had last seen her. Jeyne had always been slender, but now her cheeks were hollow and her eyes appeared to be sunken and a yellow bruise sat on her cheek. She appeared frail, as though it was taking all of her energy just to hold the pale. Her once full hair now appeared brittle and greasy and her eyes were filled with pain.

"Jeyne?" Sansa asked, forcing the girl to look at her. As she looked at Sansa, she shook and dropped the pale to the floor, its contents spilling into the snow.

"Oh, no!" Jeyne announced. Sansa rushed and picked up the jug before Jeyne could and handed it back to the girl she hadn't seen in years.

"Y-you shouldn't be here" Jeyne whispered. "I-if the mistress catches me talking to you, they'll be consequences"

"What mistress? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Sansa questioned. Jeyne shook her head again and began to walk away, Sansa quickly caught her arm and spun her around to face her, keeping a tight grip on her friends arm.

"T-the brothel. I work here" Jeyne replied as tears filled her eyes.

"Why? You shouldn't have to work here. Your Father was the steward of Winterfell-"

" _ **Was**_ the Steward. Now he's dead, just like your father" Jeyne replied bitterly.

"You don't have to work here. Come back to Winterfell with me, I'm back now. You can stay with me-"

"I'm not allowed" Jeyne replied as tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Lord Bolton brought me here. Because I was a virgin, I was worth more alive than dead. He and the mistress had an agreement. But I'm not a virgin anymore, I'm still a girl though, so the mistress keeps me here. She says that Lord Bolton might still have a use for me because I'm your best friend" Jeyne replied before she broke down into a sob. Sansa pulled her best friend into a hug and held onto her tighter than she had ever held onto anyone before.

"I-I have to go. I shouldn't have told you that! The mistress would kill me if she knew! You have to go!" Jeyne quickly replied pulling herself out of the hug and running away.

Sansa stood still in the snow, thinking about what her best friend had just told her, tears burning in her eyes as she attempted to keep her composure, but it was no use, within moments her cheeks stung with the heat of her escaped tears. She quickly lifted her her gloved hand up to her mouth in order to muffle the scream that escaped her lips.

…..

Sansa paced up and down her bedroom as she thought about what she had seen in the Winter Town. She would be expected to dine with the Bolton's tonight, and her father by law had locked her best friend in a brothel like some common slave. Now Sansa was furious with _both_ Bolton men. And neither of them had a clue how angry she was. Her revenge for Ramsay leaving her was simple, she was going to make him suffer throughout dinner and she had the perfect weapon, her dress. It was a long sleeved low cut dress, blood red in colour with silver leaves embodied down each side and on the shoulders. It was a dress more suited to Margaery but Sansa had deliberately made it that way. Margaery was the master of seduction and getting what she wanted, and Sansa wanted answers and she knew that her husband would never be able to withhold her anything she wanted after he saw her in this dress. She knew that he would want to tear it off her the moment he saw it. But she was going to force him to wait. She wanted answers. She wanted to know where he had been for three weeks and she wanted to know if he knew her best friend had been locked away in a whore house. She had used up practically all of her red fabric making the outfit but it would be worth it. Her revenge on Roose would be much more difficult to exact.

There was a loud knock at Sansa's bedroom door pulling her from her thoughts.

"Come in" She called assuming it would be her husband, finally coming to be alone with her. The door opened and a man stood there who wasn't her husband. Instead it was Theon.

"L-Lady Sansa, Lord Bolton has requested your presence at dinner" Theon stuttered as he stared at her dress. Sansa did all she could not to smirk. Even if Theon had wanted to fuck her, he wouldn't be allowed. Ramsay saw to that.

"Which Lord Bolton?" She asked in a tone of annoyance.

"Both of them"

…

Sansa threw open the dining hall doors and sauntered her way inside. Ramsay immediately stood from his seat and almost lost his balance when he saw her outfit, grabbing onto the table to steady himself which made Roose let out a small laugh.

Ramsay swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Never in his life had a woman made him speechless. Until her.

"Lady Sansa Bolton" He announced as she walked, swaying her hips even more than usual. "You look breath taking this evening" He added as she came inches away from his face, a huge smirk plastered across hers.

"Thank you, husband" She replied planting a kiss on his cheek. He moved to pull a chair out for her and took her hand in his as he guided her over to it and helped her into it.

All throughout the dinner Sansa noticed Ramsay's eyes on her. He stared at her every possible moment he got and she knew that her plan had worked perfectly. Even Roose was having a difficult time keeping himself composed, which Sansa knew Ramsay had picked up on.

"So Lady Walda, how have you been feeling?" Sansa asked, keeping the conversation light.

"Oh very well, Sansa. A lot better. Although… my clothes are beginning to get tighter" Walda replied as she looked down at her plate. Sansa smiled at her, she actually pitied Walda to some extent, she may have hated the family she came from, but Walda had always been kind to Sansa and it was hard to hate her, although Sansa tried her hardest.

"I can help you to adjust them if you'd like?" Sansa offered as she watched her husband set down his wine glass.

"What a wonderful idea, Sansa. You are such a skilled dressmaker" He replied before taking the glove that she had made for him out of his pocket and handing it to his father. "She made me this and it is the finest glove I have ever owned, Father. All of my kills are so precise now, and I owe it all to that glove. In fact, I brought down this very boar with just a single shot through the eye from quite a distance" Ramsay added as he motioned towards the carved up animal that sat in the middle of the table. Sansa set her wine cup down.

"You hunted this?" She asked moving her eyes in the direction of the boar. Ramsay nodded.

"Indeed I did. One of many. I also brought you back several other animals that you can make into anything you like" Ramsay replied with a smile.

Sansa felt the anger burning up inside of her. He had been hunting this entire time and he hadn't thought to tell her once what he was up to. All these weeks that she had been forced to dine alone with his father while Myranda served them. She had been living in fear for not just his safety but her own all the while he was off shooting at things for his own amusement. She assumed that he was at least at the Dreadfort or Castle Cerwyn on some sort of business, and now she was furious with him.

"You've been hunting this whole time you were gone?!" She asked, the annoyance clear in her voice now.

Ramsay let out a small laugh. "Not the entire time, my dear. I've been at the Dreadfort, overseeing our men. But of course, a little hunting here and there can never hurt, can it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps, you would like to accompany the men on another hunt in a few days, Ramsay?" Roose asked. Ramsay nodded his head.

"I would love to, Father!"

Sansa looked at her husband for a moment in complete disbelief. Clearly he hadn't noticed her annoyance with him. She decided on a better way to get his attention. She threw down her napkin that had been resting on her lap and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me. I need some air" She announced before she stormed out of the room, her dress swaying behind her, she had been too annoyed to sway her hips the way she did when she first walked in. she didn't dare look back, but she could tell by the stunned silence that everyone who sat in the room watched her with their mouths wide open.

…..

Sansa bent down as she used the flame of a nearby candle to light the one that she held in her hand before she walked over to the statue of her aunt Lyanna and set the candle down in the outstretched palm of the stone figure before standing back to admire it. She had heard stories when she was a child of how beautiful her aunt had been, how hundreds of men had wanted her hand in marriage, but she had been promised to Robert Baratheon. Every time she would see him he would have mentioned Lyanna and Sansa knew just how much he adored his betrothed. She looked at the wall behind her aunt. How Sansa would love to put Roose behind that wall, alive and screaming and let the ghosts of the crypt have him.

Sansa had been so taken by her thoughts that she didn't notice Ramsay approach her, holding a torch.

"Here you are" He exclaimed in a voice no louder than a whisper, but it still made her jump.

"Go away" she replied as he stood just inches away from her. "I want to be with _my_ family"

Ramsay looked around for a moment before realising the truth of what she was saying. She would rather spend her time in the company of statues and skeletons than in the company of her family by marriage. He had sensed an atmosphere between Sansa and his Father from the moment he stepped off of his horse, and he knew that there was something going on, even if neither party would tell him what it was. He guessed he would have more luck with his wife and so he carefully set the torch down in a holder on the wall before he took his cloak off and wrapped it around her.

"Well, here. It's freezing in these crypts; you'll catch your death. Especially in that outfit" He said with a smile as he tried to smirk at her, but she quickly turned her eyes away from him and back to the statue. It took him a moment to work out who it was of, he had always been told that only Lords of Winterfell were allowed to have statues. But this one was of a woman.

"She's very beautiful" He announced, noticing the way Sansa looked at the statue.

"She was my aunt Lyanna" She replied not taking her eyes off of the stone. "Everyone would say how beautiful she was every time they visited but my Father never talked about her. Not once but I would always find him down here, lighting a candle for her"

Ramsay looked at her again. She had never spoken to him before about her father, and he had never pushed her to talk about it. She spoken about her brother and mother but never her Father but Ramsay could tell that they had been close. The Starks were renowned for their family ties.

"When I was growing up, I heard stories about her. I heard the story of the Tourney of Harrenhal. How Rhaegar Targaryen won the joust that day and how everyone cheered for him but instead of celebrating with his wife, he rode right past her and instead lay a crown of winter roses in your aunt Lyanna's lap and then all the cheering stopped…All the women in the world and he chose her" Ramsay announced as he looked to the statue then back to his wife. He thought that Sansa was much more beautiful than this statue.

"Yes he chose her. Then he kidnapped and raped her. My aunt gets blamed for starting a war and she was just an innocent bystander. She didn't ask for him to choose her" Sansa replied as she turned to Ramsay to look him dead in the eye. Ramsay thought carefully before he replied to her.

"I never understood how he could choose one woman over thousands of people's lives" He replied and Sansa turned to face him, assuming that he was just agreeing with her to save face. "He must have loved her a lot" He added.  
"He was selfish"

"He loved her. I always thought that made him weak but he was willing to risk everything for her. His family, the lives of his people, even his own life. I think its admirable, the lengths he would go to for her" Ramsay replied not taking his eyes off of her. She ignored him fully and kept her eyes fixed to the floor before she looked at him with a blank expression and began to walk away.

"Sansa" He called as she began to disappear into the darkness. She didn't stop and so Ramsay took the torch back in his hand and followed her. He took a while to catch up with her as she was used to taking long strides. He called her name again and she chose not to reply, instead quickening her pace and quickly navigating her way through the dark maze that was the crypts until she found the exit. Ramsay followed behind her, still calling her name but she chose to ignore his calls. He hated these crypts. He had never believed in ghosts but he felt strange down here, and a Bolton amongst hundreds of dead Starks was beginning to make him feel very uneasy.

He finally caught up with her as she made her way over to the courtyard and he grabbed her arm. She spun round and stared at it.

"Get off of me" She replied through gritted teeth.

"No. You are going to tell me what you are playing at" He replied sternly. He had never been angry at his wife before, but she had showed up to dinner in that ridiculous dress and then ran away from him when he finally got her alone. She was furious with him and he had expected her to be excited. He led her towards the library and quickly opened the door, shoving them both inside.

"What _**am I**_ playing at?! You left me alone for weeks in this castle with people I despise so that you could go hunting! I have had to endure Myranda following me daily, dinners alone with your father and then I find out that my best friend is being kept in a brothel for your own men's amusement! And my handmaiden has disappeared and no one will help me look for her! I think its rational to assume that I am **furious** with you Ramsay Bolton!" She snapped back, pulling her arm free from his grasp before realizing what she had done. This was the first time that she'd dare shout at someone who wasn't a family member or one of her servants, and she instantly regretted it. No lady should speak to her husband the way she spoke to him, and she immediately expected to be punished. Instead, Ramsay just looked stunned as though he was attempting to process all of the information that had been fired at him.

There was a stunned silence for a while before Ramsay walked away from her and around the library, he was gone for a while and Sansa began to wonder if he was looking for something to punish her with, a heavy book or a fire poker. When he returned empty handed she breathed a slight sigh of relief.  
"Who is your best friend?" He asked. Sansa was even more stunned now.

"Jeyne Poole" She replied in a small voice. Perhaps Ramsay would assume that she had spoken to him in that tone because she had been with her best friend, that she had ignited something inside of her and now she feared for her best friends safety too.

"And why is she in this brothel?" Ramsay asked in a calm voice.

"You've been keeping her in the local brothel and your men come and they do what they like with her!"

Now it was Ramsay's turn to look confused as he tried to work out what his wife was telling him.

"I didn't know that anyone was being kept in a brothel, Sansa. Let alone your best friend. I'll have her released in the morning, I'll go down there and see that it is done personally" he replied.

"Your father won't allow you to do that! He's the one that ordered she be kept there! She is the daughter of Vayon Poole, he was a steward and a friend of my Father's. Your Father is keeping her there in case he needs her for something, to use to bargain for something else. That's the only reason she's not dead" Sansa replied before looking down at the floor. "He'll never allow you to just free her"

Ramsay thought for a moment before replying. "You said your handmaiden is missing, you'll need a new one, whatever my father is keeping your friend for she's more use to him here in the castle where he can keep an eye on her. She'll be your new handmaiden" He replied. She still stared at the floor, not daring to look up.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to force her to look at him. "Sansa, you have to believe me. I never knew about this until just now. I promise" He replied.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You abandoned me with these insufferable people without so much as a raven to tell me where you were all this time"

"What are you talking about? I sent ravens" He replied before he thought for a moment. He had sent two for her informing her of his whereabouts. When he hadn't heard back he half assumed that she had forgotten how to read and that was why she hadn't responded.

"I never received anything from those birds. Everyday I asked, everyday I was told no" Sansa replied.

"My Father must have kept them" Ramsay replied. He knew his fondness for his father opening other people's letters.

"I would assume so"

"Well, I'm back now. And you have nothing to worry about, you are my wife and I will keep you safe, I promise you-"

"You can't promise me that. Everyone promised me that my family would be safe and now they're gone and I'm forced to look at someone who murdered my brother everyday and smile at him knowing that he betrayed my family. How can I ever relax knowing that he did that?!" She asked, tears beginning to start in her eyes. She blinked them back. She refused to cry in front of him. She refused to cry in front of anyone.

Ramsay paused for a moment before replying. He had hoped to pitch this to her at a time when she was less emotional. But now would have to do. He put a hand to caress her face.

"So avenge them" He replied in a tone no louder than a whisper. Sansa took a step back as she tried to make sense of what he had just said to her. "You may be the last Stark but that doesn't mean you are alone. People remember your family and they will rally to your side if you ask them too" Ramsay told her in a voice no higher than a whisper. Sansa looked confused and pulled her head away from his fingers. "The Stark name means more than you think it does"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked suspiciously as she watched him carefully. She knew how loyal her husband was to his family and this was incredibly out of character for him.  
"Because if something were to happen to my father and Walda, I would become the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You are my wife and you would be the Wardeness. We could rule Winterfell together. You are a Stark, no one will question your position. We could unite the North once and for all" He announced calmly. Sansa was stunned and confused. She had never expected Ramsay to say that.

"Ramsay, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that we should take Winterfell for ourselves. We should get retribution for your mother and brothers death, they didn't need to die for nothing. You can avenge them. We can kill my father and Walda-"

"You'd be betraying your family" Sansa announced cutting him off. Ramsay let out a small laugh and moved to place one of his hands on her waist.

"You are my family now, Sansa. My father has never treated me like a son, the only reason I am even standing here with you right now is because his first born died. Everything I have ever done I have done to get his approval and I failed every time. If that baby is a boy, my father will not hesitate to get rid of me, and do you really want to be trapped here with him? Sold on to the next highest bidder? Or thrown into that whore house like your friend?" Ramsay asked. Sansa realized what he meant now, why he had been so off with her that night. Now it all made sense. He had been planning this for weeks.

"You weren't hunting, were you?" She asked. Ramsay shook his head, a grin appearing on his face"

"Stannis Baratheon is planning to attack us. His army is much larger than ours, I was at the Dreadfort getting men for the battle. But whilst I was there I took myself on these 'hunting trips' I travelled to House Hornwood and House Manderly to hear what their people said about my family. They are still loyal to the Starks, they will be loyal to you" He replied. Sansa eyed him suspiciously.

"And just how did you get away with sneaking into these two Houses without being spotted?" Sansa asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I haven't been a Lord for very long, Lady Stark. Everyone knows my name, yet hardly any know my face. I easily disguised myself as one of their soldiers. Their helmets are so well covered that no one could tell" Ramsay replied with a smirk.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" She asked as she eyed him up and down. "Ramsay Bolton turning against his own house, who would have thought it?" Sansa asked before she laughed to herself.

"Do we have a deal, my little Wolf?" He asked as he moved towards her and placed a hand on her hip, pinning her against the table.

"And what do you require in return, Husband?" She asked as she titled her head to the side.

"You, by my side. For the whole of the North to be reunited with a Warden and a Wardeness they can trust, people will think we are heroes for saving the North from my father and they will adore us. I will protect you from the Lannisters and you standing by my side will protect me from any Northern houses plotting to overthrow us" Ramsay replied. Sansa let out a small laugh.

"How I have underestimated you, Ramsay Bolton. You are a genius" She said as she let out a laugh.

"And naturally any children we have would also be heirs to Winterfell-" He began to add but she cut him off.

"You want an heir?" She asked as she pushed his hand off of her hip. So that was the real reason he was suggesting all of this. To further his bloodline. Sansa knew she had been a fool to trust him. Ramsay sighed before he nodded at her.

"When the time is right, yes. Isn't that what all Warden and Wardeness' of the North do?" He asked with a smirk. Sansa thought for a moment, it did make sense. That after everything they had planned to do that they should produce offspring. It was the normal thing, it was what was expected. And with Roose out of the way, it would be years before they would have to bring a child into the world.

"When the time is right, I will give you an heir" Sansa replied, causing a smile to spread across Ramsay's lips. He moved a hand to rest it against her flat stomach as he imagined their future child growing inside of her.

"And I will give you Winterfell" He replied as he took his eyes away from her stomach and up to her face before he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

How he had missed her lips on his. He quickly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and a moan escaped her lips. How he had missed her moans, the sound of them alone was enough to make his cock harden. He left her mouth, only to place his lips on her neck, trailing down to her perky breasts. He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin material of her dress. It would appear she had missed him too. He suddenly realised that she was still wearing his cloak and so he lightly tugged it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. At the same time, she managed to move her hands to his trousers and unfastened them, allowing them to fall to the floor. He chuckled against his skin at his wife's eagerness.

Sansa moaned as she reached for his hard cock, remembering what the women at the brothel had taught her. If Ramsay could pleasure her with his mouth, she could do the same to him. Slowly, she rubbed her up and down his manhood, making Ramsay let out a loud groan. He took his lips away from his wife's breasts to look at her, noticing the wide smile across her face.

"Sansa" He breathed as her hand motion became quicker and in one swift motion she had somehow managed to stand and reverse their positions so that he was now against the table.

"Why do you think I was at that brothel in the first place, Ramsay?" She asked with a devilish grin before she sunk to her knees and took his shaft in her fingers, slowly lowering her mouth over his hardness.

Ramsay let out another groan and fell back against the table, steadying himself on his arms as his wife began moving her lips over his manhood. He never expected her to do this to him, especially in the library where anyone could catch them. he let out a loud groan as she moved her head back and fourth, working her mouth all the way down his shaft.

"I have underestimated you" He gasped as he threaded his fingers through her auburn locks of hair.

"Yet again" She murmured against his cock before moving her hands up to gently cup his balls.

He had to get her to stop, this was euphoric but if he didn't put an end to it soon she would have of his seed spilling over those plump lips of hers. He tugged gently at her hair to let her know that it was time for him to be completely inside of her. She slowly removed her lips and he lowered a hand to help her to her feet. Once she was facing him again he moved his arms to her waist and moved to spin her around so that she was back against the table. In one swift motion, he pushed her back onto the oak surface so she sat with her legs dangling over the edge before he feverishly pulled her dress up to get to the to her centre. She was soaking wet, just how he liked her to be for him. He had understood why Rhaegar Targaryen had stolen Lynna and started a war. Ramsay would do the same for Sansa. The Stark women really were in their own league. Moving his hand up her thigh, he noticed how she squirmed at his touch.

"My little Wolf, look at how wet you are"

"I've been without your touch for three weeks" She panted as he moved his thumb to play with her clit before letting out a large moan. Ramsay smirked at his squirming wife beneath his hand as he moved to place a finger inside of her, only making her moans grow louder with every thrust. With his other hand, he moved over her breasts, pulling at her material until they became exposed. Watching her on the table looking the way she did, made his cock harden in a way only she could. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside her. With one quick move, he replaced his hand with his cock and her eyes widened in shock and pleasure as he eased her back so that she now lay flat on the table, her arm tossing several books crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ohh!" She cried out as he began moving in and out of her with his length, moving in a steady rhythm. She moved her hips with him, grinding against him with intense passion that made his eyes roll to the back of his head. She was incredible, he thought she was amazing before but now he had become convinced that she had transformed into a goddess in the time he had been away from her.

"Harder!" She ordered and Ramsay was more than happy to oblige as he grasped the table with his hands and pounded into her harder and faster like a wild animal chasing his prey. He had waited too long for this. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and he knew that she was close. With one last hard thrust he sent her over the edge and into climatic bliss. He followed a few seconds later and collapsed on top of her chest. After a few moments of panting silence she wrapped her fingers in his hair. She forgot how much she had missed his skin on hers.

"So how will we do this?" She asked in a whisper. Ramsay smirked and looked up at her.

"Don't worry yourself, dear wife. I have a plan"

…..

 **AN: So there you guys have it, another chapter. I hope that you liked it and it was worth the wait! What do you guys think about me writing Jeyne Poole into the story? Do you think it will be good for Sansa to have an ally for her ongoing feud with Myranda? And how do you think Ramsay and Sansa are going to take Winterfell? Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
